


Trance of Misery

by ZephyrVolashki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Domination, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slavery, Submission, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrVolashki/pseuds/ZephyrVolashki
Summary: Ash's reality capsizes as he is forced beneath the perverse domination of a deceptively sadistic man. He struggles between rebelling to remain sane or obeying to survive.
Kudos: 38





	1. Pre-Subject

Ash parked outside of the small clinic which, unsurprisingly, was empty out front. It was an early Saturday morning. 0713 to be exact he found, checking his silver wristwatch, meaning Ash had made it only eight minutes late.  
He exited his vehicle, locking it and popping the key into the pocket of his jeans as he strode to the front of the clinic. He swung the door open and entered the waiting room which was empty, save the receptionist standing behind the desk looking at something on the surface.  
Ash looked the woman up and down, eying her greedily. Her dark plum-red hair was straight and long enough to reach her hips, which was even more impressive considering how tall she was, a few inches taller than Ash who was about 5’8. Her skin was golden and flawless, the only fault Ash saw in her was her rather skinny physique and completely flat chest.  
However, these flaws were forgotten as she looked up at Ash. Her jaw was rather squared, but Ash was focused on her heart-shaped lips and bronze eyes which were slightly upturned, giving her an even more sultry look.  
“Good morning.”  
Even her voice was hot to Ash. It was slightly deeper than he had expected but her slight lilting Spanish accent distracted him from it.  
“Morning.” Ash replied.  
“Are you here for the 7:05?” She asked, looking from Ash’s face towards her computer screen.  
“Mhmm. But I’m free afterwards.” Ash told her, leaning on the countertop.  
She cocked her head back to Ash and looked him down agonizingly slow, even more unabashed to check Ash out than he had been. When her eyes gradually made their way back to his eyes, he winked at her. She didn’t blush, but his disappointment was thoroughly satiated as he caught her barely biting her lower lip. However the brief interest he caught in her eyes disappeared as soon as it appeared.  
“I’m not free.” She told Ash finally, but he wouldn’t accept the defeat.  
“Let me take you out for drinks tonight. Assuming you are old enough...”  
She considered that before relenting. “Drinks, on one condition.”  
Ash gave her a single nod.  
“Afterwards, you’ll fuck me. Hard.”  
Heat filled both Ash’s cheeks, and cock which twitched in his pants.  
Seeing him flustered, the woman smirked and leaned across the counter, taking a single finger and tracing it from Ash’s pinkened cheeks, down his neck and chest, pausing just above his groin before removing it. “You’d better hurry on in,” She murmured, glancing to a doorway to the right of Ash, “He doesn’t like it when people are late. You wouldn’t want to upset him.”  
Ash nodded, pulling himself out of his trance and the woman gave him a final wink before he headed through the doorway the woman had gestured to.  
It was a simple and clean examination room with white walls, a white tiled floor, an examination table, a counter which held various tools, and two chairs. Ash took a seat in one of the chairs and leaned back into it, grinning over the fantasy he held in his mind of fucking the woman hard over a table.   
He realized he still didn’t know her name, but wasn’t disconcerted by it. As long as she could cry out his name, he didn’t need hers.  
The door to the room opened and Ash pushed his fantasizing thoughts aside as a man in blue scrubs entered. He was broad-shouldered but lean, a bit taller than Ash, and he gave a friendly smile as he entered, reaching out his beefy hand.  
“My name is Manjeeta Prasad.” He introduced himself and he and Ash shook hands.  
“I’m Ash.”  
Prasad looked down at his notes, face flashing in brief confusion but Ash continued before the man could ask.  
“I go by the name Ash, no one calls me Joash.” He explained.  
“Ah, I’ll be sure to remember that.” Prasad nodded, smile returning. “So we’re just going to start out with a quick questionnaire and basic physical before we get into the details of the trial you have volunteered to participate in.” He explained, shifting the papers on his clipboard around before pulling out a pen from his breast pocket.  
“Sounds good.”   
Ash sat back down in his chair as Prasad went through a list of questions pertaining to Ash’s lifestyle and health. Many questions revolved around his sexual health but Ash was too proud to feel the slightest bit embarrassed. Prasad was calm and patient in waiting for each response, looking Ash in the eyes and nodding or humming before looking down to write notes.  
“Next, I’m just going to check your blood pressure.” Prasad told Ash as he came close, holding a fabric cuff connected to various wires.  
While Prasad worked on getting Ash’s blood pressure, Ash looked around.  
“So you’re like a doctor-scientist-researcher person, right?” Ash asked, drumming his fingers on the side of his chair.  
Prasad smiled to himself, but this smile didn’t seem to reach his eyes. “Think of me as a psychiatrist.” He murmured while examining Ash’s arm.  
Ash leaned back in his seat. “What kind? I’m guessing therapy isn’t your thing since you’re here doing this.” He added, gesturing to the office.  
Prasad hummed. “Not quite. I have a particular passion which has yet to be explored by my peers.”  
“Oh.” Ash muttered and he squirmed in his seat a bit. “Um. What kind of passion?”  
Prasad met Ash’s eyes with an intense gaze.  
“You’ll understand soon enough.”  
Ash raised an eyebrow, expecting Prasad to suddenly start laughing and telling Ash he was just joking but he didn’t. After a few seconds, Ash broke the eye-contact as a quick sharp pain shot through his arm, distracting him from Prasad.  
“Ow. What was that?” Ash demanded and Prasad seemed to jump out of a trance, his smile returning apologetically as the tension broke.  
“Must have tweaked a nerve. The body does that sometimes when it’s under pressure.” He explained calmly and Ash nodded his head.  
Prasad examined the blood pressure gauge and wrote down a note. “Perfect! Now I’m going to check your heart-rate.”  
Ash was moved to the examination table and laid down after taking his shirt off, adjusting a bit as Prasad grabbed a stethoscope and placed it on Ash’s chest before speaking calmly in a low voice.  
“Now I want you to breathe in slowly…4. 3. 2. 1, that’s right.” Ash closed his eyes to resist rolling them but followed the directions, squirming against the cold metal on his bare skin.  
“Now hold it for 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1, and breathe out...” Ash was feeling impatient, but he had to admit, Prasad’s voice was very soothing.  
“8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Very good Ash...” The faintest smile unconsciously traced Ash’s lips.  
“I want you to continue that pattern on your own and focus on my voice...” Ash did so, finding his body relaxed despite the cold metal of the stethoscope and the uncomfortable examination table he was on.  
“You don’t need to understand my exact words…” Something stronger than simple relaxation poured through Ash’s body and he tried to open his eyes but his lids felt too heavy.  
“Just focus on my voice and I will tell you when to open your eyes…”  
Ash relented, embracing the strange sensation which filled him. He had never done something like this before because he thought it was just for dumb, high hippies and was surprised at how effective it seemed to be. Whatever was happening.  
“Open your eyes in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…” Prasad’s voice faded into a comforting rumble but something felt wrong and Ash tried to open his eyes, panicking when he found he was completely paralyzed. He was also void of all sensations. He could no longer feel the examination table below him, the cool metal of the stethoscope, or the presence of Prasad.  
He struggled to move in this state for several seconds as his panic grew.  
“One.” Prasad’s faint voice entered Ash’s ears and he was suddenly able to snap open his eyes.  
He wasn’t in the small clinic room anymore.  
Ash’s eyes widened in confusion as he found himself sitting on the floor of a dark concrete room. He was even more startled when he tried to move and found that his hands were restrained. He looked down and saw that his wrists were tied to the outside of his ankles which had been connected to some sort of bar that kept his legs spread three feet or so apart.  
Alarm shot through Ash and he immediately began struggling, trying to grab the straps which were wrapped around his ankles. Although his fingers could barely reach them, he wasn’t able to do more than that. Despite the chill of the room, Ash broke into a sweat and he let out shouts of frustration as he fought the restraints. He searched the room for anything that could potentially help him but the room was empty.   
There was a door of opaque white plastic which let a minimal amount of light through but Ash couldn’t even get to his feet, let alone walk to the door. Ash’s wrists and ankles quickly became sore but that didn’t make him cease his struggle, if anything, he jerked his limbs harder as his frustration built.  
After what felt like ages, Ash heard the sound of the door handle turning and he jerked his head up, watching as Prasad emerged, but instead of his dark blue scrubs, he was wearing tight leather pants and a black vest which revealed his lean brown stomach along with laced boots. His short wave dark brown, nearly-black hair has still brushed back and he still had a kind smile on his face, but this time Ash did not trust it a bit.   
Ash took in the face of Prasad, more carefully this time.  
The first thing he noticed was that even when the man didn’t smile, he looked happy as his close-set dark brown almond eyes were surrounded by smile wrinkles. He had a rectangular face, well-defined narrow nose, and oval lips.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Ash demanded as Prasad entered.  
Prasad raised a single eyebrow and came close to Ash who tried to headbutt the man but failed as he wasn’t close enough. Ash growled and continued to fight his restraints as he watched Prasad gaze down at him.  
“I’m happy to explain.” Prasad told him calmly. “But I expect you to be a good boy and listen.”  
“Fuck you!” Ash hissed but Prasad did not look perturbed by this.  
“Get these goddamn restraints off me right now!” Ash shouted and Prasad shook his head.  
“What do you want, pervert?” Ash bellowed.  
Prasad smiled calmly and placed a finger in front of his lips.  
Ash swore under his breath and closed his eyes. He wanted to rip the man’s head off but he decided he could stay quiet for a minute or two to understand what was happening. He glared at Prasad but didn’t speak.  
However Prasad didn’t speak either and Ash lost his patience.  
“Well? Explain?” He growled.  
Prasad tsked. “Now I know your daddy taught you to be a better listener than that.” He scolded.  
Ash continued to glare for a few more seconds before he forced himself to relax his face.  
He was still extremely tense but Prasad saw improvement. “Now that’s much better!” He praised, making Ash scowl slightly.  
“Welcome to phase one out of three for the experiment you agreed to participate in!” Prasad clasped his hands together and smiled.  
“Now,” Prasad continued, “While you are here, I have three simple rules for you to follow at all times.”  
“Rule one: Obey me immediately. This shouldn’t be too challenging as my orders are quite explicit. Rule two: Accept your consequences. Whether they are positive or negative is up to you and how well you follow the first rule and therefore I expect you to accept what you earn.”  
Ash’s lip curled and he struggled to keep his mouth shut.  
“The third and final rule is to move through each phase as fast as possible.” Prasad concluded and Ash could’t stop himself.  
“Well that’s just fucking peachy but why the hell should I listen to you?” He snapped.  
Prasad sighed and spoke to Ash with a scolding tone. “Now if you had been a good listener, you would know that you need to listen to me or else you can’t follow rule one, and if you don’t follow rule one, you might find yourself stuck in phase one forever.”


	2. Phase 1: Resistance

“Get the fuck away from me!” Ash seethed as Prasad moved for him.  
Ash tried to scoot away but it was no use as Prasad knelt down beside him holding a knife. A pang of fear shot through Ash but he was relieved when Prasad simply made a small cut to his pant-leg. Ash continued to jerk against his restraints as Prasad made similar cuts to his other pant leg and both shirt sleeves.  
The relief was cut short as Prasad gripped either side of Ash’s first cut pant leg and tore the material until a jagged line of Ash’s skin was exposed from his restrained ankle to his knee.  
“Stop! Get your hands off me you pervert!” Ash was fighting even harder now that he saw Prasad’s intention of getting him naked.  
Ash swore, shouted, and tried to evade Prasad’s grip, particularly when his underwear was removed, but it was useless. A few minutes later, Ash’s body was completely exposed to the cool air and chilled cement floor. His jeans and shirt were thrown by the door in a pile of tattered fabric. After staring at Ash’s body thoughfully, Prasad tore off Ash’s shoes, socks, and watch which were added to the pile.  
Once Prasad was content with Ash’s level of exposure he grabbed a large cylindrical object and moved beside Ash who scowled. It was about two feet long, with a diameter around one foot  
“The hell’s that?” Ash demanded.  
“Let’s begin with a straightforward task.” Prasad ignored Ash’s question and put the cylinder down before placing his hand on Ash’s chest and pushing him to the floor slowly while using his other hand to support Ash’s back.  
Ash found that he had even less mobility now and tried to jerk his body back into a sitting position. In a single smooth motion, Prasad grabbed the lower half of Ash’s torso and lifted it before placing the cylinder underneath and lowering Ash onto it.  
With the cylinder under Ash’s lower back, his rear was lifted into the air, further exposing the most vulnerable part of him. It was made even worse when Prasad grabbed the bar which was spreading Ash’s legs apart and moved it towards Ash’s face.  
“All you need to focus on is staying relaxed.” Prasad was telling an increasingly tense Ash who continued jerking at the restraints holding his ankles and wrists to the bar.  
“Get your perverted hands off me!” Ash seethed, craning his head to watch as Prasad placed himself between his spread legs and opened a bottle to coat several fingers in a clear substance.  
Still ignoring him, Prasad used one hand to keep the bar away from him while the other moved to the skin around Ash’s unused hole. Ash gasped and his face twisted as the reality of Prasad’s intentions dawned on him. He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a pained grunt as Prasad’s finger pushed through the tight skin without warning.  
Prasad’s finger nudged forward slowly while Ash clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  
The finger entered Ash completely and Prasad crooned. "Even with how tight your little hole is, you're being so obedient!"  
"F-fuck off." Ash managed, to which Prasad just clicked his tongue before continuing his preparations.  
Every time Prasad added another finger, Ash struggled harder. He cursed with each new additional digit, pressing his head into the floor and clenching his eyes shut.  
"Perverted bastard.  
Son of a whore.  
Mother-fucking-goddamn-shit."  
With the fourth finger in, Ash tried to kick at Prasad and bent his knees inward. Anything to get the monster to stop his horrid actions. He managed to knock Prasad's shoulder back enough for the man's fingers to be forced out of Ash. Prasad just gave him an infuriating patient smile before murmuring to him.  
"I think I was quite thorough in my explanation of the rules. All you're doing is making this difficult on yourself. I have all the time in the world. You, however." Prasad gave an almost pitying glance at Ash's predicament and left the unfinished sentence hanging heavily in the air.  
Ash glared defiantly up at Prasad before spitting at him and missing. Prasad gave him an unimpressed stare.  
"Now this won't do at all."  
Ash flinched as Prasad's arms lifted his lower half up once again, this time removing the cylinder which had made him all the more accessible to Prasad's handling. The object was moved to the side but instead of simply lowering Ash, Prasad flipped the younger man onto his stomach.  
Ash hissed at the cold on his stomach, resenting this position which left him basically in a hog-tie but with his legs spread, ensuring he had even less mobility. He found that he could do little more in this position but jerk at his restraints and despite how futile those attempts were, he jerked his hands and ankles nonetheless.  
Prasad hummed contentedly at the new position and took up where he left off in his preparations. Several minutes later, after a thorough preparation which left Ash feeling sick and furious, Prasad removed his hand. After a few seconds of no further sensations or sound, Ash tilted his head to the side just enough to catch the sight of Prasad kneeling behind him, cock out, hard and ready.  
Ash began shouting with renowned vigor, fighting against his restraints hard enough that he knew he had removed several layers of skin, but he didn't even notice the pain. He began screaming at Prasad, warning, cursing, and insulting loud enough that his own ears rang and his throat felt thrashed.  
When Ash stopped his screaming just enough to take in desperately-needed air, Prasad spoke, his own calm voice unbothered.  
"Sweetie, I need you to lower your voice and take a few deep breaths, okay? If you don't, I might have to make you keep quiet in other ways you might not like." He spoke as if to a child.  
"How about I lower your goddamn skull off your demented neck and then you can take your own last fucking deep breath?!" Ash bellowed.  
Prasad simply hummed and Ash watched him stand and walk to where he had placed the tools he had brought. Ash's chest was heaving, a combination of anger, stress, and shouting. When Prasad came back and Ash caught sight of what he was holding, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
Seeing this, Prasad chuckled lightly. "There you go, looks like you already know what this does. Just keep your pretty little mouth open."  
It looked like a gag, with two black leather straps, but what filled Ash's body with horror was the black dildo connected to the mouthpiece.   
He tried to form words along the lines of "Don't think for one second that's going in my mouth." or "Fuck off you demented bastard." but all that came out was a subdued choking.  
Prasad paused, quirking an eyebrow with a small grin, and Ash's face flushed. Smile still on his face, Prasad knelt in front of Ash who slammed his mouth shut and glared.  
"Let me see that pretty mouth of yours." Prasad murmured. "I have so many wonderful plans for it." He put his thumb to the center of Ash's bottom lip and traced it to the edge.  
Ash snapped at the finger which Prasad managed to jerk back, barely avoiding getting bit hard.  
"Feisty." Was all Prasad said and Ash's eyes glowered with aggreement as if to say "You bet I fucking am."  
However, Prasad was not deterred and he snapped his hand forward and gripped Ash's nose tight. Ash looked confused before realization dawned on him. He tried to jerk his head away but Prasad held on patiently until Ash was forced to open his mouth to breathe.  
His mouth barely opened but that was all Prasad needed to jam the tip of the dildo into Ash's mouth. Ash fought as the dildo was forced into his mouth completely. It was quite short, but just agonizingly long enough to reach the top of his throat, making him gag immediately. His entire body lurched as it tried to get the unwanted object out of him but Prasad held it in place as he fixed the straps behind Ash's head.  
With the gag secured, Prasad stroked the side of Ash's face for a few seconds, smiling at the newfound silence, broken only by intermittent gagging.  
Ash tried to look up at Prasad but his menacing glare fell as he gagged and by the time he was able to open his eyes and turn his head to look behind him, Prasad had lined himself up with Ash's prepared hole.  
Ash shouted in protest but it was cut off short as the movement sent the dildo back, making him gag hard enough his vision went blurry for a few seconds. While trying to not vomit into his own mouth, Ash felt something larger than Prasad's fingers begin to enter him. His cock moved inside smoothly due to the thorough preparations but it was still an extremely uncomfortable sensation and Ash protested between waves of body-wracking gagging.  
"You're doing so good sweetheart, I'm proud of you." Prasad told Ash quietly, to which Ash jerked his body, not so much in an attempt to escape, but to let Prasad know he wasn't going to stop fighting.  
Prasad groaned when he was balls-deep in Ash and Ash couldn't stop himself from grunting as well, due to discomfort which was on the edge of becoming painful.  
"That's right baby, take every inch of me."  
Prasad began moving out slowly before he took up a gentle pace, wanting Ash to be adjusted before he increased his speed. Ash had taken to trying to naw off the dildo but he stopped after finding he would likely break his teeth before he made decent progress. Instead he focused on fighting back his persistent gagging which had made his eyes begin to water.  
He was glad Prasad couldn't see his face as he would have been humiliated if the man thought he was crying. He blinked against the tears just as Prasad took up a faster pace, and groaned. Drool had begun to build up in his mouth and Ash was unable to do anything to stop it from dribbling out on his chin.  
Prasad held onto either side of Ash's waist, angling himself steeply into the man underneath him as he began thrusting harder. Ash's body rocked slightly and he dug his chin into the cement to try and combat the movement as it made him gag more. A single tear escaped his eye but Ash was distracted by the feeling of Prasad thrusting in and out of his ass. He felt disgusted and the no longer felt the chill of the room due to his burning anger.  
Ash's body began rocking harder as Prasad continued to increase his pace until Ash had to turn his head to the side to avoid getting the skin on his chin scraped off from its contact with the cement floor. Drool was pooling steadily out of Ash's mouth, and it was still building in his mouth due to constant pressure from the dildo which in a perverse way he was grateful for. He would rather be distracted by an inanimate object rather than be forced to focus on the man attacking his body.  
Prasad murmured sweet nothings in Ash's direction as he continued to fuck him for several more minutes, maintaining fast and deep thrusts with surprising endurance. Ash struggled and continued to scream past the gag in between onslaughts of nausea and silent grunts of pain which he refused to give Prasad the satisfaction of hearing.  
Prasad moved his hands from Ash's waist to his ass and squeezed hard as his sweet talk switched into grunts and his thrusts became more rapid. Although it had been awful the entire time, Ash hadn't really been in pain until this point where the muscles in his ass burned and he couldn't help let out a groan of pain. Drool fell to the floor in strings as Ash's body was used roughly for relief.  
Prasad groaned loudly as his pace peaked for several seconds before he slowed down with several sharp thrusts in which Ash could have sworn he felt something wet fill his aching hole. Prasad gradually pulled out of Ash who growled in discomfort. It felt strange but relieving to be free of Prasad's intrusion and Ash was limp as Prasad finished cleaning himself off before moving to the front of Ash.  
"Oh dear, what a mess." Prasad crooned as Ash glared at him with red-rimmed bleary eyes while drool continued to slip out onto the cement floor.  
Prasad unclasped the gag and Ash spat his saliva onto the ground the second the dildo was fully removed from his mouth. He breathed heavily and flexed his sore jaw while Prasad fawned over him, saying something about getting him cleaned up. When the man returned he brought with him a wet rag, likely to wash off Ash's body, but Ash refused to be touched again.  
"Don't touch me you pathetic bastard." Ash hissed at Prasad, who pursed his lips, looking disappointed.  
"You were doing so well when I was making love to you." Prasad sighed wistfully. "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't be too disappointed. On the bright side this means we will get to spend more time together."   
Ash didn't care, he just wanted to be left alone so he could focus on finding a way to escape. He felt relieved that he wouldn't be touched anymore, although he did wish he could bathe himself to try and feel less disgusting.  
Ash expected Prasad to simply leave but was alarmed when he picked up the gag once again and moved to Ash with it.  
"Get that thing away from me." Ash seethed and Prasad just smiled sadly.  
"You know, sex is never a punishment, and neither is this. However, I will keep you in this position as long as it takes for you to accept it.  
Ash struggled as hard as he could, motivated by his distaste for the gag, but it was futile. A few short seconds later, the gag was secured on his head once again, in the same uncomfortable position.  
"Goodnight love. You are permitted to sleep, and I would highly suggest that you sleep as much as you can. You'll need it for tomorrow."  
Ash glared at Prasad, trying to send as much hatred as possible, as he gave a little wave of his hand before leaving the room with the tools he had brought earlier. The second the monster was gone, Ash began struggling, not caring if he gagged as he tried to rip off his restraints. He fought and gagged the entire time Prasad was gone without a wink of sleep, wanting to escape before he came back.  
His entire body was begging for rest but in the awful position which strained his already-sore muscles, Ash wasn't sure if he would have been able to sleep anyways. He refused to acknowledge what had befell him in the last few hours or however long he had been here. He didn’t even know if he was in the same clinic as earlier or how the doctor had gotten him past the receptionist but he tried to put all his focus on getting out of his restraints. He didn’t know what he would do once his ankles and wrists were free from the bar spreading them together but he didn’t care.  
He jerked at his restraints until he bled. The only sound in the room was his own intermittent choking and the constant clicking of the leg-spreading bar hitting the chains connecting it to his ankles and wrists.  
While taking a brief break to try and catch his breath, Ash promised himself he was not going to break under Prasad. He was going to escape and ensure the man was sent to hell.


	3. Phase 1: Humiliation

After several long painful hours spent jerking at his restraints until his wrists and ankles were too raw to continue, Ash had made no progress in escaping. Although he had managed to scoot a bit closer to the opaque door, he was still bound. His mind became foggy as his body tried to get him to sleep but he refused. He had no intentions of being found asleep when Prasad came back. He had been convinced that by now his restraints would be broken and he would be finding his way out of the clinic but it appeared that wasn’t going to be the case.  
There was no way to look outside and see if it was day or night but Ash assumed the past few hours he had been left alone were during the night. This was due to the steadily decreasing temperature, which kept Ash awake but also made his skin hurt more.  
Or perhaps his body was trying to get him to sleep simply so it could heal from what he had endured hours previously. Ash did his best to keep his thoughts away from those events.  
However, his body seemed to be at war with him and his muscles which were steadily becoming more sore seemed to do so for no reason other than to serve as a reminder of the passing time.  
Another reminder of passing time was the spittle collecting underneath Ash’s head. He had moved every hour or so to a new patch of the cement floor in order to rest his face on a dry surface. He had found a way to press the gag into the side of his mouth so didn’t choke as much which was a relief. Ash tried to not move too much so he could keep the gag in that sweet spot. His mouth, throat, and lips were infuriatingly dry despite how much he was drooling.  
He finally allowed his body to still but his mind was racing as his eyes darted around the room as if he would find something he hadn’t spotted in the last few long hours that would aid him in his escape. He assumed the room he was in was supposed to serve as a storeroom of sorts for the clinic but there was nothing in here other than himself, his pile of clothes, and various hooks and other devices throughout the ceiling and walls.   
Ash was hoping he wasn’t too far underground that he wouldn’t be heard if he screamed. Obviously his gag would have to come off first. Ash thought this over before his mind trailed to the receptionist who he had spoken to briefly. Surely she would have to come downstairs at some point.  
As if on cue, the shadow of a figure filled the door and Ash tensed, eyes narrowed. The figure seemed to be way too large to be the receptionist. When the door opened silently, Ash was disappointed but not surprised to see that it was Prasad.  
He was wearing the same tight leather pants as yesterday but the vest had been replaced by an accessory which didn’t cover much of his body. Straps of leather circled around his torso tightly, and although the man’s build was centered around lean, it made him appear more muscular. He entered with a warm smile which met his eyes and he carried a handful of items which Ash was unable to get a good look at before Prasad placed them out of his sight.  
“Good morning!” He beamed and Ash gave him a venomous glare in return.  
Prasad was too focused on grabbing an item and moving behind Ash that he didn’t notice it. Ash squirmed as his sore muscles tensed from Prasad being back where his body hurt the most.  
“I want to make sure your first two days are nice so I’m going to fuck you again today.” Prasad told Ash whose face froze. “But don’t worry, we’ll have more toys this time.”  
Ash’s mind was racing as Prasad grabbed a dildo and covered it in lube. He hadn’t imagined he was going to have to go through yesterday’s events again. His heart sped up as adrenaline built up in his body, waking it up only to hurt Ash even more as the skin of his hole was pushed through once again. He grunted against the pain and lifted his face off the ground, losing the sweet spot and gagging immediately as the object in his mouth hit his throat.  
Prasad kissed Ash’s back softly as he began fucking him with the dildo. He was just as infuriatingly calm as he had been yesterday. Although Ash was aching, it wasn’t painful, like last time, which made it so much worse. Ash could handle pain, or so he told himself although he hadn’t experienced much pain before, but this was different. Pain could act as a distractor from what was happening as the body went into survival mode. Discomfort and violation however, wasn’t strong enough to distract Ash. If anything, it forced him to be more present.  
“Good job, I can see you’re already doing so much better.” Prasad murmured to Ash who was moving his head around, trying to distract himself by finding the position his head had been in earlier. Prasad wasn't sure what Ash was doing until he seemed to find a position he was satisfied with and his gagging stopped.  
Prasad tsked and grabbed Ash’s curly dark blonde hair which was the perfect length to hold in a fist. He jerked Ash’s head back up while still pushing the small dildo in and out of his ass. Ash groaned but managed to stop himself from gagging even as his head was moved.  
When the dildo was removed after a few minutes of preparation, Ash was surprised to feel Prasad working at the restraints connecting his wrists to his ankles behind him. He readied himself, preparing to surprise the man once both wrists were free. Then he could unlock his legs and get the hell out of here before anything else happened.  
Ash tensed as Prasad unconnected a wrist from the ankle before moving to the next one. He briefly praised Ash for keeping his free wrist still but Ash was too focused on waiting for the other one to be freed that he didn’t notice. He didn’t even bother to move his right leg to the ground, he kept it in the same position, holding his ankle and wrist together.   
The second the other restraint was disconnected, Ash tried to bring his arms forward and legs back to push himself off his stomach but his limbs wouldn’t move. It was the same pins and needles sensation of having your foot fall asleep but a million times worse. Ash couldn’t even make a sound as his body tried to return to a normal blood flow.   
After several seconds, Ash forced himself to open his eyes and turned his head to see Prasad leave through the door, not paying attention to him. With that, Ash did his best to ignore the pain and brought himself slowly to his hands and knees. His ankles were still connected to the bar spreading his legs which made it all the more challenging for him to slowly put more weight on his throbbing legs as he straightened up into a standing position. His entire body shook as he concentrated on not falling over.  
He was given no time to relish in being able to stand, let alone plan his attack on Prasad. As soon as Ash was in a position which adequately resembled “standing”, his time was up.  
“Oh wonderful, you are already up!” Prasad had returned all-too-soon.  
Ash faltered, debating on waiting for Prasad to move closer or to try to get close to him fast enough to attack.  
“I can see you are excited for our plans together. I’ll certainly award your proactive thinking, however, I didn’t give you permission to stand. You’ll be punished for that of course.”  
While Prasad spoke he moved for Ash, effortlessly avoiding a punch thrown by Ash and grabbing the leather cuffs around his wrists which Ash hadn’t thought to try to remove. Ash let out a growl of frustration as he pushed against Prasad using the force of his legs but the man did not budge as he lifted Ash’s arms and connected the shackles to a chain dangling from the ceiling.  
Ash was still getting used to standing and moving his body and cursed Prasad for keeping him in that position. Had he been left alone able to move his arms and legs just a bit during the last few hours, he knew he could have made it out.  
Once Ash’s arms were attached to the chains which forced his arms to stay above his head, Prasad moved for a panel beside the door and opened to turn a knob. A loud whirring sound filled Ash’s ears as the chain his wrists were attached to began moving closer to the ceiling. He watched it move slowly before turning his glare to Prasad.   
The man didn’t stop the chain from moving higher until Ash’s spread feet were on their tiptoes, arms taught above his head.  
When the noise died away, Ash tried to shout past the piece in his mouth but gagged hard. Prasad immediately looked concerned before his face lightened.  
“You must be so bored of that gag!” He exclaimed before moving to Ash and working the straps behind his head until it fell away and the dildo was finally removed from Ash’s mouth.  
“Don’t worry I've got plenty of others I’m looking forward to trying out.”  
Prasad moved to his supplies while Ash sucked in air, spat out the saliva that had collected in his mouth, and licked his dry lips. His jaw ached horribly and it almost hurt more to close it but it was relieving to no longer have to concentrate on breathing a certain way to make sure he didn’t gag or choke. Ash flexed his jaw a few times before testing out his voice.  
“You bastard.” He choked out, finding that his throat was dry and sore as well.  
Prasad hummed as he rustled amongst his supplies. “Have patience, I’m getting a new one for you I think you’ll enjoy.”  
That was enough to form dread in Ash’s stomach. He was not ready for another gag. He cursed as Prasad lifted up a new item before returning to Ash who clamped his jaw shut as he had done before.  
Prasad raised an eyebrow and clamped Ash’s nose closed. Just like before, Ash waited until he could no longer take the deprivation of air and opened his mouth slightly to breathe as Prasad forced the gag around Ash’s head.  
“Now this here is a spider gag.” Prasad explained while Ash jerked his head side to side, trying to get the man to lose his grip so he could spit out the hollow metal circle which had been forced between his teeth.  
Ash was relieved to not have an object on the inside of the gag but he growled at Prasad nonetheless.  
“That’s not all.” Prasad assured once the straps were in place and grabbed a blindfold which wrapped around Ash’s head and secured in the back, emerging him in complete darkness.  
Ash forced himself to still, straining his ears for a hint of where Prasad was. It was completely silent, Ash didn’t even dare to breathe as he anticipated what was to come.  
His mind began to wander to various forms of torture and abuse which could befall him soon. Whipping, choking, beating, burning, cutting….   
Ash flinched hard as he felt a hand wrap itself around his shaft. This was not what he had expected. He jerked his body side to side and tried lifting his legs up to knock the hand off him but was unable. Prasad pressed the front of his body into the back of Ash’s and kissed the side of his neck.  
“As it is only your second day, I’ll give your punishment and reward and the same time to ease you into it.” He murmured and Ash jerked his head back, narrowly avoiding Prasad’s face.  
The hand was briefly removed from him and Ash’s stomach fell as he felt the tip of Prasad prodding at his entrance. He thought this was over, nowhere in his mind had he thought this would happen to him. Ash cursed himself for being unable to escape. Had he just ignored his body’s weaknesses, he could’ve been walking free hours ago.  
Prasad groaned as he entered Ash completely. Ash let out his own sharp grunt and tried to get himself to relax as Prasad began thrusting slowly, his hole was aching so bad.   
Once Prasad found a steady pace he was content with, his hand returned to Ash, arm snaking around his waist to reach it. He began to pump Ash with the pace of his thrusts, applying just a bit too much pressure.  
Ash clenched his eyes shut, not that keeping them open allowed him to see anything, and fought back his nausea. He tried to take his mind off of what was happening to him but he was having a hard time concentrating between the pain radiating from his ass and the disgust he felt from having a man touch his dick.   
Luckily his disgust was stronger than Prasad’s abilities and his dick remained flaccid.  
He wasn’t sure if this constituted the reward or punishment Prasad had mentioned but considering that man’s twisted mind, he wouldn’t be surprised if he thought being abused like this was a reward. In fact, he had mentioned yesterday that sex was a good thing.   
Ash certainly didn’t agree with that as Prasad picked up the pace of his thrusting. The hand increased it’s pace as well but with a similar lack of success. His muscles were twitching as his rear burned, having had no time to properly heal from last time.   
Ash couldn’t understand how anyone would ever want to be fucked. His thoughts went to the countless women he had spent his time with and how they screamed and moaned, but now those memories felt almost tainted. Maybe it was just the situation but he felt no attraction to the women he had once found enticing.  
Then he found himself thinking of the receptionist whose name he didn’t even know. A strange bit of relief coursed through him as he found that he at least still found her attractive. He pictured her full heart-shaped lips telling him yesterday to fuck her, and then he imagined those lips around his cock.  
“There we go, that’s it.”  
Ash flinched as he returned to the reality of Prasad still fucking him while he tried to jack him off. To his horror, he realized that he was now almost completely hard. Ash barely stopped himself from gagging and forced himself to think of anything that would combat the effects of his brief arousal. Unfortunately, his body did not cooperate no matter how hard Ash tried, within minutes, he was fully hard as Prasad pounded into him.  
Ash’s face burned in humiliation as he tried to keep himself on his tiptoes to relieve his arms of his weight. Prasad’s hard thrusting continually pushed him off balance and his tired wrists burned in pain as his body jerked forward and back like a piece of dangling meat.  
Just when Ash thought Prasad had reached his peak, the man slowed and removed his hand from Ash.  
“Now time for your punishment.”  
Ash’s stomach dropped at that as his fear was confirmed. He didn’t know what could be worse than what was happening to him right now. He was alarmed when he felt both of Prasad’s hands press a cool and thin circular ring around the head of his dick. Ash groaned as it was pressed down until it was tight, just above his balls.   
Ash was still getting used to the discomfort of the item encasing the base of his dick when he was startled by Prasad landing a harsh slap to his ass. He could stop the yelp which was much more audible than he wished due to the opening in his gag.  
“I just want to make sure you stay nice and hard for me while I spank you.” Prasad told Ash as he continued to thrust into him.  
Ash flinched again at the next slap, this one on his other cheek. It wasn’t very painful and Ash was relieved. He could handle this.  
Prasad returned to the first cheek and gave it another hard smack before rubbing it. After a few more hits, Ash’s skin began to burn. It just added to his overall pain as he wished Prasad would be done soon. He had begun to drool from his gag and he wanted to be left alone.  
The next slap was surprisingly hard and Ash grunted, shying away from Prasad’s hips even as it hurt his numb wrists. He was confused by how despite the pain and lack of attention, his dick remained hard. He wished it would go down before Prasad finished spanking him so maybe the man wouldn’t have another reason to touch him.  
Prasad began to speed up, thrusting roughly and gave Ash several hard hits in a row. Ash groaned and tried to recoil as his skin burned fire hot. Drool shot from his lips as this happened, although he was unable to see it and Prasad laughed at this.  
“By the amount you're drooling, you must love this.” He hissed breathlessly.  
Prasad finally turned his focus from spanking Ash to finishing as he thrust rapidly into Ash before groaning.   
Ash stood still, willing his erection to go away as Prasad pulled himself out of his hole. Several fingers made their way back inside, seemingly to collect Prasad’s essence which he wiped across Ash’s red cheeks.  
“Are you going to thank me?”  
Ash snapped his head to the side as if he could see Prasad and remained silent.  
Prasad tutted. “Very well.”  
Ash’s wrists were suddenly disconnected from the ceiling and he fell to the floor, his jaw smashing into the cement before his hands reached it. He groaned through the gag as his aching jaw sent jolts of pain to every inch of his head. Before he could recover or even reach his shackled hands to his face, Prasad grabbed his bare shoulders and dragged him across the floor before depositing him on a device.  
Ash reached his numb hands out, grasping blindly at the poles, but Prasad caught them before he could determine what the device was. The shackles on his wrists were connected to the ground shoulder-width apart as he tried to pull away. Next his legs were pushed forward.  
“Hands and knees.” Prasad ordered.  
Ash immediately pressed his entire body to the ground, refusing. He thought he could just make out a barely perceptible sigh. Prasad grabbed the bar still spreading Ash’s legs apart and pushed it forwards until he connected his ankles to the same device which held Ash’s wrists before removing the bar.  
Feeling vulnerable in this new position, Ash tucked his chest to his knees and sore butt to the floor. Blood flow returned to his arms and fingers painfully and he flexed the muscles while jerking against his restraints, finding that they did not budge one bit.  
Prasad placed his hand on Ash’s still-hard dick which made the man immediately buck his hips upward to avoid the touch. When the hand was removed, Ash lowered himself, only to find that Prasad had placed something beneath him. He shifted around, grazing his skin against the object and found that it seemed to be a large dildo. Ash raised himself to be on his hands and knees as Prasad had originally commanded, not caring if this was what the man wanted.  
Ash heard Prasad chuckle before his fingers placed an item around Ash’s neck. It felt like a plastic necklace, but with something attached to the back of it. Ash grunted, trying to convey his demand to know what was happening but Prasad continued his preparations without a word. Ash could hear him messing with something connected to the ceiling for minutes before several small orbs made contact with his back, making him recoil down, expecting pain.  
“This ‘game’ is quite simple.” Prasad’s voice called down at Ash before he moved behind him. “You’ve got a shock collar on. It will electrocute you if the sensors above you go off. All you need to do is keep your back away from them.”  
Ash narrowed his eyes under the blindfold. He had no desire to get shocked but didn’t feel concerned as he was lowered enough right now to avoid them. Without warning, Ash felt Prasad’s hands push his hips down until the tip of the dildo entered him. He jumped at the intrusion and tried to get out of Prasad’s grip while the man worked a button.  
“Here we go!” Prasad laughed excitedly as he removed his grip from Ash.  
Immediately Ash brought his hips up to remove the tip of the dildo inside him but abruptly stopped as his body collapsed in a spasm of agonizing electricity. His mind was blank, save for the shock that coursed through it as powerful as the pain which subsided quickly. His ears were ringing and his body shook as his nerves recovered. In the back of his head he could hear someone laughing but couldn’t connect it to his reality. His chest ached and with a start, Ash sucked in a gasp of air as his senses returned.  
He could have sworn the sensors were lower than they had been the first time he felt them. Ash lifted himself up again slightly, moving carefully to try and remove the dildo once again. He was met with another shock, this one almost as painful as the first but this time he managed to stay silent.  
As Ash recovered, he made out Prasad’s voice.  
“I’m going to lower the sensors.” He warned Ash. “You might have to work your way down more if you want to avoid getting shocked again.”  
Ash glowered behind the blindfold. There was no way he was going to be the one to fuck himself like some depraved animal. He held still bracing for the pain to come. When it came, he lost control of his body which jolted from the electricity and he heard himself cry out in pain.   
He was shocked over and over again as his body cried out for it to stop. His mind was nearly blank, filled only with a dull understanding that Prasad was still laughing at his stubbornness. Finally he couldn’t fight his body’s instinct to try to get away from the cause of his blinding misery. He lowered himself slowly, feeling the dildo begin to widen unnaturally in only an inch or so. He paused when he no longer felt himself being shocked and surveyed his body. His entire being was trembling against his will and every inch of him was in pain. Tears had built in his eyes and wetted the inside of his blindfold while he was drooling uncontrollably from his gag.  
“Good job!” Prasad praised Ash. “I’ll turn the shock to a lower setting for the night if you don’t cum within the next five minutes.”  
Ash tried to take in those words. The mere idea of being stuck here for the entire night made him grasp for any hope to avoid it. He couldn’t handle it.  
He gasped as Prasad worked the ring off his dick before it was enclosed in a soft wet warmth. Ash could only assume his dick was in Prasad’s mouth and his mind fought between staying still and trying to escape. He was mortified by the idea of being seen with his dick in a man’s mouth, but he wasn’t sure if he could even try to force his body up to avoid it. He didn’t want to be in more pain.  
So he swallowed down his shame and tried to focus on anything but the expertly-moving mouth enclosing him in a pleasure which contrasted the mental and physical agony of the last day or so. Without Ash giving any conscious indication of what normally felt good, Prasad was able to move his lips, and tongue in ways which sent unwanted pleasure coursing through Ash, blurring his mind even more in a vague sense of dread. A haze of pleasure overtook the fear of pain which hadn’t quite left his body.  
Ash was struggling to contain himself as strangled moans passed out of his mouth. A pressure built inside him and he almost forgot the situation he was in, focusing only on the thrills which shot through him. Ash clenched his eyes shut as he came, feeling the mouth around him moved off of him and just like that he snapped back.  
Ash’s body was weary from pain and rubbery from coming out of his high but he jerked his body as he groaned. He was unable to stop Prasad as his fingers entered his mouth, depositing Ash’s own cum inside. His face flushed in anger and shame as Prasad forced him to swallow it while whispering obscenities.  
“You must love getting fucked, huh? You came so fast for me and now you just can’t wait to get cum inside you. You’re a pretty little cum whore. Getting off after getting chained up, fucked, and spanked, you’re a horny slut.”  
More tears filled Ash’s eyes as his body burned in humiliation. He didn’t even try to resist now, he was so caught up in self-deprecation that for a second he believed he deserved what was happening to him.  
Before leaving, Prasad messed with the sensors, and told Ash to have fun without explaining what was in store for him.  
Ash quickly discovered that the sensors were lowering and realizing that Prasad was no longer here to see him helped enough to force himself lower on the dildo. He was shocked several times as he made his way down, becoming desperate under the relentless assault. The dildo widened out to an obscene girth at the bottom which pulled at Ash’s aching muscles. His whole body was convulsing at random and he drooled, becoming aware that despite having nothing to eat or drink since he got here, other than…. He still needed to take a piss.  
After what felt like several hours, he became aware of the pattern. In ten minute cycles, the sensors would steadily lower until Ash was forced to take the entire toy inside him. Then he would slowly be able to move back up and was given a brief break at the top where he wasn’t in pain. He had given up trying to find a way to avoid the humiliation of fucking himself. After dozens of mind-numbing shocks, he relented.  
Eventually he had no choice and relieved himself, covering the floor beneath him in warm and sticky urine which sprayed up against his torso and thighs along with the drool which continually poured from his mouth. Soon after, he was shivering from the cold which just added to his misery as his body fought against hunger, dehydration, the cold, pain, exhaustion, and humiliation.  
He knew that if he simply stayed at the bottom of the dildo he could be freed from the cycle and avoid pain while catching some much-needed sleep, but it was too painful to handle for more than a minute. He passed out a few times briefly but was awoken with electrocution and was thereafter forced to stay awake just enough to move against the wrath of the sensors above him.  
As his mind seemed to be breaking, Ash weighed his options. As much as he hated himself for it, he was considering Prasad’s rules.  
He had mentioned being stuck in this phase if he didn’t obey and although the thought of listening to the sadistic bastard made Ash’s stomach churn, he didn’t know long he would last in this state. Anything seemed to be better than what was happening now.   
Ash’s hot anger was a relief against the cold air as he berated himself for being a coward, for not fighting hard enough to escape. For succumbing to humiliation under the sadistic treatment of a monster.


	4. Phase 1: Exhaustion

Minutes became unbearable hours as Ash’s body and mind fell into a half-conscious state of numbness as a relief from his pain. After two days without sleep, even the fear from being shocked wasn’t enough incentive and Ash’s eyelid’s closed behind his blindfold. He had eventually tired of allowing his body the break offered by the raising of the sensors above him and settled uncomfortably at the bottom of the obscene toy inside him.  
It wasn’t minutes later that Ash was jolted from his brief rest by the sound of Prasad scolding him.  
“You’ve made such a mess of yourself.”  
Ash didn’t even try to acknowledge those words or the humiliating situation which had caused them. His body was sore and cold. He was too tired to feel embarrassment, or even anger which had come so easily to him before.  
Ash didn’t move as Prasad’s hand met the back of his head and pulled at the straps. When the gag was removed from his mouth, Ash felt a bit of pressure eased even as a last bit of drool fell from his dry lips. He swallowed and as Prasad worked the blindfold off as well, Ash blinked rapidly. It wasn’t bright in the room, but it was certainly a drastic change from the last hours of darkness.  
When his eyes had adjusted, Ash’s gaze swept uninterestedly across the room, startled to find Prasad was standing a few feet away with an intense smile.  
Noticing Ash’s attention, Prasad raised his eyebrows. “You’re dirty.” He stated.  
Ash narrowed his eyes and looked away but didn’t speak. He would have snarled at Prasad and told him it was his fault but he didn’t trust his words to come out.  
“Now there’s no need to pout.” Prasad crooned and stepped closer.  
He examined Ash’s body before kneeling in front of him.  
“How about I clean you up?” Would you like that?”  
Ash unconsciously perked up. Sleep would be better but at this point he would take what he could get. Maybe he would get to drink some water if he was cleaned up. He had been so focused on not getting hurt these last few hours that the need for water didn’t even cross his mind but now it was at the forefront of his thoughts.  
“I’ll clean you up if you call yourself a dirty fuckhole like the one you are.”  
Ash’s hope dropped. He couldn’t say something like that about himself. He lowered his head and Prasad waited a few seconds before getting up and leaving without a word.  
Ash was left to wonder if he had made the right choice. He didn’t want to listen to the orders of Prasad but he knew if he didn’t get food and water soon, his chance of escape wouldn’t be possible. It pained him to realize this.  
Ash dropped back down to the floor as he heard the sensors above him moving closer. He closed his eyes and passed out.   
Once again, his respite from the pain of being awake was cut short as Prasad returned. Ash was having a hard time forcing his body to stay awake and focus on what Prasad had brought in with him. When he moved closer, he realized it was a bucket full of steaming, soapy water and Ash looked at it greedily. The water was set down next to him and Ash was so transfixed by it that he almost didn’t hear Prasad speak.  
“Have you changed your mind on what you are?” He asked gently.  
Ash blinked slowly as he processed those words. His mind felt fuzzy but he remembered what Prasad wanted from him. Swallowing down his pride, Ash muttered quietly. “A dirty fuckhole.”  
Prasad hummed, unimpressed. “You can do better than that.”  
Ash looked up at Prasad and tried to stop himself from glaring. “What do you want?”  
Prasad gave him a small smile. “I want you to beg.”  
Ash evaded his gaze and said nothing. He wanted the water, god he wanted it so bad, but he hadn’t begged for anything once in his life. And yet… He was considering begging right now. It wasn’t like he had any dignity left, he realized with a painful flash of disgust. He was naked, freezing, covered in his bodily fluids along with that of another man who had done things to him which made his body ache. Maybe it was worth it.  
Apparently Prasad had gotten bored of waiting for Ash to respond and he sighed, lifting up the gag he had taken off of Ash minutes ago. His jaw was still in so much pain and the idea of having in his mouth again broke something in him.  
“Please.” He choked out, shying away from Prasad’s hands, the best he could.  
Ash was surprised to see Prasad had actually paused at that. He swallowed and tried again  
“Please don’t put that back in. I.. I am a dirty fuckhole. Please, just a bit of water, I’ll do what you want.” Ash realized he had begun to cry and his face burned in shame.   
Prasad still said nothing and Ash tried again, voice raising in his desperation. “Please! I’m begging you.”  
Ash broke down into sobs, resigning himself to being stuck in this position for the next day, or however long it would be until his body shut down completely. He was so stuck in his thoughts, expecting Prasad to put the gag and blindfold back on before leaving him, that he was startled when he heard the whirring of the sensors above him slow down before stopping completely.  
His eyes were blurry but he blinked past the tears and tried to slow down his breathing as he looked up to see Prasad removing the sensors which appeared to be a dozen or so orbs on the end of wires hooked up to a crank on the ceiling.  
Seeing the cause of hours of agony no longer being a concern of his, Ash almost began to cry again but he willed himself not to. If he was dirty before, now he was an absolute mess, with tear-stained cheeks, and snot running down his reddened face.  
He didn’t even try to move. He was entranced by the sight and smell of the bucket of water in front of him and waited excitedly to be cleaned up. When Prasad returned, he removed the shock collar from Ash’s throat and crooned at him.  
“Look at you. You’re doing such a good job. Now you’re going to have to promise to keep that dildo inside you while I wash you, okay?”  
Ash nodded. He had become adjusted to it and had even forgotten it briefly. If that’s all he needed to do to be clean, he could follow that.  
Prasad dipped a washcloth into the water and brought it gently to Ash’s face. It was hot and smelled of lemons and Ash moaned in pleasure at the sensation. He closed his eyes in bliss, feeling his muscles relax as Prasad made his way across each part of his body. His eyes drooped and he found himself falling asleep several times but tried to keep himself awake for no reason other than to make sure he was able to enjoy this break from the pain of the last few days.  
Prasad was thorough but gentle in making sure he washed each part of Ash’s body clean. He had to switch to a new cloth three times as filth collected on them and by the end, Ash was in a blissful state. He almost whined when Prasad took the bucket of water away but stopped himself and waited silently. Ash began to shiver as the last of the water on him cooled and was relieved as Prasad returned with a full-sized towel and wrapped it around his shaking form.  
Once he was clean, Prasad told Ash to get off the dildo and he did so, moving gingerly, feeling incredibly exposed and empty once it was out. Prasad hooted at the sight and murmured something about not being able to resist himself.  
No preparation other than a coating of lube was needed and Ash didn’t even feel discomfort as Prasad entered him. He was able to pick up a decent pace straight away and Ash just closed his eyes, wondering if he was allowed to ask for water.  
Ash exclaimed as Prasad slapped his ass hard without a warning. The slap was accompanied by a few more that Ash managed to take without anything more than a grunt or two.  
“You’re so loose now, we need to tighten up that ass of yours.” Prasad told Ash breathlessly.  
Ash gritted his teeth a bit but didn’t say anything in response, he was afraid he would be gagged again and he didn’t trust himself to say anything which Prasad would have liked to hear.  
Prasad suddenly stopped and pulled out. Ash enjoyed the break and watched as Prasad grabbed a container before bringing it over. Ash couldn’t make out what was inside but didn’t feel too worried, he was too tired to be concerned.  
Prasad lifted a strange item out of the container and showed it to Ash. It looked like two plastic clips, connected by a foot or more of thin silver chain.   
“These are nipple clamps.” He explained and Ash grimaced.  
Ash watched warily, looking down at his chest as Prasad opened a clip and moved it around Ash’s right nipple. He was extremely tense and when Prasad let go, he grunted in discomfort. The other was placed around his left nipple and this time it was more sensitive and Ash couldn’t stop himself from trying to jerk away with a small groan.  
“I was planning on bringing you some food after this, but only if you behave.” Prasad murmured.  
Ash immediately stilled at that, stomach growling at the prospect of finally getting food. He hoped he would get water as well.  
“Good boy.” Prasad praised quietly before grabbing a small metal ring connected to a hoop and showing it to Ash. It looked a bit like an earring and Ash hoped Prasad wasn’t intending on piercing him. “This is a weight for your nipples.” He told Ash who felt relief in knowing he wasn’t going to be pierced with it. “For every weight you can keep on this chain here, you’ll get a bit of water.”  
Ash perked up at that. He was feeling quite optimistic now knowing he was getting his needs taken care of. He could handle some weights.  
How bad could it be anyways?  
Prasad put the weight on the center of the chain and let go. It pulled Ash’s nipples a bit more but wasn’t bad at all. Prasad moved back behind Ash and entered him once again, immediately picking up a fast pace. The weight swung forward and back, which pulled a bit more.  
Prasad added two weights after another on either side of the weight in the middle and Ash gritted his teeth at the increase in pressure but stayed silent as he was fucked. He watched transfixed as the chain swung in front of him. His nipples were red and squished, the sight making him cringe a bit so he looked away.  
The next two weights were added and Ash couldn’t stop himself from groaning a bit. It was made especially worse as Prasad tugged a bit on the center of the chain, making Ash jerk away. Prasad chuckled and grabbed Ash’s hips, fucking him hard and fast. Ash was hoping he would finish soon, his nipples were burning and the pain was starting to be unbearable.  
It was four weights later that Ash couldn’t take it anymore. He felt as though a needle was piercing his skin and wondering if his nipples would simply fall off. He had no idea so much pain could come from something like this.  
“Please…. No more.” He groaned.  
Prasad didn’t respond with anything more than a harsh slap and Ash jumped. Prasad began thrusting particularly hard as he breathed heavily and Ash tried to lean his chest to the ground to alleviate the pain from his chest.  
“I don’t think so.” Prasad groaned and reached underneath Ash to grab the chain, pulling it towards his crotch as he fucked him.  
Pain flashed through Ash’s eyes which were full of tears and he yelped which turned into a shriek as Prasad jerked even harder on the chain, letting out his own groan as he came. Ash bucked against Prasad desperately, trying to find some relief from the pain but was forced to stay in agony for several seconds longer until Prasad let go of the chain suddenly. Ash choked out in relief as Prasad recovered, eventually pulling out.  
Ash didn’t dare look at his nipples, he had no idea how they hadn’t come off from that. He didn’t hear Prasad’s words as he praised him before leaving. His mind was a blur and he would have passed out if his body wasn’t vibrating with the residual adrenaline running through his system.  
He became aware of an incredible smell which made him look up in anticipation. Prasad had returned with two dog bowls, something which Ash was less-than-thrilled about but quickly accepted as the dishes were placed in front of him.  
“Eat, my boy.” Prasad murmured, and Ash needed no more encouragement.  
The food was a single color and texture of mashed potatoes although he couldn’t make out exactly what it was. He never would’ve eaten mush like this before now, but in his extreme hunger, it tasted incredible. He swallowed it down fast moving between gulps of water and food. His stomach became pleasantly full surprisingly fast but he finished everything, licking the dishes clean like a dog, not knowing when he would get to eat next.  
Ash felt his mind become a bit more clear now that he had some of his basic needs fulfilled. He knew he should be ashamed but he also knew there was no way he could have resisted successfully.  
“You’ve been very good today.” Prasad told Ash, reflecting his own thoughts although to him it wasn’t a positive thing.  
Ash opened his mouth to retort but Prasad spoke before he could make a noise.  
“I’ll let you sleep without last night’s toys if you thank me for fucking you. I’ll even let you sleep without restraints.”  
Ash gritted his teeth. He knew it was stupid stubborness but there was no way he was going to thank Prasad for that. He didn’t think it would be physically possible. Now that he had water and food, he could think a bit more clearly and his shame returned, stopping him from responding.  
Prasad hummed, disappointed and Ash prepared for the worst. A part of him regretted refusing and wanted to beg to not have the dildo and shock collar returned, but the thought of thanking him for hurting him formed a lump in his throat.  
Ash was surprised when Prasad simply got up and left after taking the nipple clamps off. He hissed at the pain from the cold air striking his sensitive nipples as he waited tensely for Prasad to return but after a while, Ash’s body was no longer able to stay awake and he passed out, the thought of shouting for help not even crossing his breaking mind.   
If anything, after reflecting on the day’s events, his last thought was the brief consideration of following Prasad’s rules in order to go easy on his body.


	5. Phase 1: Fear

Ash had collapsed into a desperately-needed deep sleep which his body used every second of to heal. He dreamt of comfort, safety, food, and freedom. He felt calm and relaxed.  
His return to the reality of his current state was much less pleasant.  
Ash was torn from his sleep by the sound of a large and heavy object clattering to the ground. His body instinctively tensed as his ears rang, sensitive to the disruption from the silence he had been used to and his eyes shot open, looking around wildly. His sleep-blurred eyes struggled to make out his surroundings until he blinked several times, his racing mind remembering where he was and who was in the room with him.  
“For fuck’s sake.” He grumbled, pushing himself to his hands and knees.  
Ash’s heart rate mellowed out and he watched suspiciously as Prasad gathered the items which had dropped. He was unable to make out what they were but was not looking forward to finding out. When Prasad was done, he placed the container holding the objects out of Ash’s sight before crouching in front of him.  
“Someone looks like he’s doing much better, huh?” Prasad crooned grabbing Ash by his chin and pointing his face towards him.  
“And you continue to look agonizingly mediocre.” Ash couldn’t stop himself, glaring up at him.  
Prasad paused before letting go of Ash’s face with a sigh. “I’ve been very patient these last few days and I was planning on taking it easy on you today.” He told Ash wistfully before straightening out and heading quickly out of sight. “But plans change.”  
Ash gritted his teeth, cursing himself.  
You just HAD to ruin the chance for some goddamn peace, didn’t you?  
When Prasad returned, he was carrying a large black… mask? Ash wasn’t too sure but it looked unpleasant enough that the last of the sleep was knocked out of his head immediately.  
“No, no, no, no, no.” Ash didn’t even realize he had begun to mutter.  
Prasad quirked his head, giving him a mischievous grin. “What? You don’t like the look of the sensory deprivation mask?”  
“Don’t put that on me.” Ash could barely get the words out past the lump in his throat. The gag and blindfold had been bad enough. He felt his resolve weaken.  
“Look I’m sorry I insulted you, I was just startled.” Ash tried, but Prasad remained silent, working on several straps which were tight around the neck of the mask.  
“Please, I’ll do something else, just not that!” Ash began jerking at his restraints, his instincts screaming at him to do anything to stop that device from going over his head.  
Ash no longer felt his pride holding him back from trying to stop Prasad by begging.  
“No, please stop! I can’t handle this, I’m sorry I snapped, just give me another chance!” His voice raised into a wail at the end, desperately trying to escape his shackles even as his previous wounds on his wrists and ankles ached.  
His thoughts were racing and he cursed himself for having resorting back to his old cocky self in a brief moment where he thought he would be okay. He had been lulled into a false sense of security by the food, water, and sleep, but now his return to reality was much more harsh.  
Ash let out a final attempt to beg for mercy but Prasad didn’t hesitate a second to force his face into the black interior of the hood. As Prasad worked on closing the hood, Ash tried to twist his way out of the man’s grip but was unsuccessful. He gasped in final breath of fresh air as he was enclosed in a tight, darkness, silent except for the sound of his rapid heartbeat and screaming thoughts of panic.  
His head was released by Prasad’s grip and Ash brought it to the ground, caught off guard by the extra weight and hitting it harder than he meant. He began shuddering, eyes blinking rapidly against the thick padding of the inside. His chest was heaving, struggling to get air to his head. Ash felt dizzy and was almost hoping he would just pass out so this nightmare could be over with sooner. He could breathe through the mask a bit, but not through hyperventilation. He couldn’t see, hear, or speak. Or escape.  
Ash jumped when he felt a hand grasp his own wrist. He was a bit relieved when his wrists were disconnected to the ground and he could move them freely. The second he felt Prasad move for his ankles, Ash tried to lift his hands to his hand but found great difficulty in doing so. He had been in his last position for far to long and the simple action of lifting his arms felt nearly impossible. His arms were not used to moving and the return of blood made them feel numb. He strained and with a groan, managed to get his hands to the back of his head and yanked on the straps which were there but without being able to see what his hands were doing, his efforts were futile. Once Prasad got his ankles undone, he glanced up at Ash, smiling in amusement over the young man thinking he would be able to remove the headgear before Prasad decided. He easily brushed Ash’s hands off his head and grabbed his neck pulling him up.  
Ash couldn’t resist, let alone fight back against the painful aching of his body as he was handled harshly. He barely managed to stay on his knees, hands hanging limp by his sides as he felt Prasad work something around his neck. He assumed it was another collar but hoped this one was different from the shock collar. His body convulsed as he remembered those hours of agonizing humiliation.  
Prasad’s hands left but Ash could feel himself being pulled up by whatever was around his neck. Cautiously, Ash lifted his hands to his neck and was surprised to feel a thick rope rather than the expected leather collar. The pressure steadily increased, lifting Ash more until he was forced to struggle to his trembling legs in order to breathe.   
He felt around the rope, surprised he was allowed to keep his hands free. He tried to pull the rope off but it had been tightened and his hands were unable to work out where the knot was. It only took a few more seconds of exploring however, to realize that the rope was, in fact, a noose.  
Ash was filled with dread and fear. Was Prasad going to kill him over what he had said?? He might have suffered through hell the last few days but he wasn’t ready to die. Ash screamed in protest, wondering if Prasad would even be able to hear anything. His hands were shaking but he tried to find a way to loosen the noose but he couldn’t think straight or remember exactly how a noose worked.  
He was running out of time, however as the rope continued to rise until there was no slack and Ash’s hands would barely even touch the knotted part of the rope. His arms were flung up in desperation, grasping at the rope. The pressure began to grow on his neck and Ash rose unsteadily to his tiptoes, tilting his face upwards. He felt he was choking and his arms tried to pull the rope down to give him some slack but no luck.  
Without warning, Ash’s back was struck and he cried out in shock, body jolting forward, choking him more. When he returned to his original position, he was hit once again, but this time, Ash didn’t move much, determined to stay where he could breathe. To his relief, the rope had stopped rising, but as he was continually whipped, Ash was still not free from the risk of choking himself. Each strike made his body jump and put pressure on his craned neck.  
At first, he was jolting out of shock, but the shock soon became pain as the whip crossed over the same skin multiple times. The sharp sting came as Ash’s arms flailed, one trying to get the noose off of him as the other tried to grasp at the whip which he always missed.  
It was rather odd being hit and in pain without being able to hear anything. Part of Ash questioned whether it was actually happening or not. Obviously he felt pain, but he couldn’t see or hear and that was challenging to accept. He was stuck in his silent, claustrophobic prison, in danger of choking to death if he wasn’t careful.  
A particularly hard hit struck Ash’s right shoulder and he screamed, jolting away and throwing his hands behind his neck, trying to press down on the muscles. He felt something warm and wet drip down his back and shuddered, realizing he had started to bleed. So far while he had been here, he hadn’t bled too much, but it looked like that was about to change.  
Ash felt his entire body was soon covered in welts, scratches, and blood. First his back, then his arms and legs, but Prasad never marked his ass.   
Blood had started to trickle from small areas where his flesh had torn, leaving Ash feeling almost itchy as the drops made their way smoothly to the ground where a thin layer of blood was drying.  
As much as Ash hated the mask around his head, a small part of him was glad he couldn’t see the state of his body right now. Marks and cuts increased steadily as Prasad continued without hesitation, arm not weakening in the slightest.  
Ash was struggling to stay in the same spot and his neck had already begun to ache, needing a break from the current position. He had stopped trying to remove the noose or grab the whip and resorted to massaging his neck slightly, hoping for this to all be over soon. He was trying to avoid the thought that perhaps Prasad was planning on leaving him up in this position all night.  
The whipping stopped suddenly and Ash managed a sigh of relief which was choked off by a yelp as a jolt of electricity shock through his foot. Next was the other foot, and although Ash was more ready for it and tried to keep himself still, he still jumped.  
Prasad switched between shocking and whipping Ash as the blood dripped to the ground. On a shock which was quickly followed up with a brutal strike of the whip, Ash jumped, lifting his feet off the ground but when he tried to land, he felt himself slide, losing his footing and falling to the ground. The rope around Ash’s neck tightened so hard in a sharp jolt, he half expected his head to explode or neck to snap. The pain was dizzying, not helped by the blood-loss, and it took a few seconds for Ash to push himself back to his legs, sucking in a breath as well as he could with his face covered as it was.  
It wasn’t the last time Ash fell to the ground. Between the slippery blood-covered ground, the loss of blood, and the agony covering his body, he was struggling. He kept collapsing, choking himself as he tried desperately to stop the whip from striking him. His panic was turning into hysteria and he wondered if his quaking limbs would simply give out at some point. Each time he fell, it was harder to get back up again.  
Ash was utterly terrified. He was desperate to hold himself where he couldn’t be choked but it was hard to not collapse. His mind was racing as he found he couldn’t breathe and he no longer knew if he was on the ground or standing. Panic filled Ash over the thought that he would pass out from suffocation or blood loss and choke to death.  
He burst into tears and began babeling into his mask as tears collected, making it even more uncomfortable as his face became wet. His mind was a blur of frantic desperation, begging for this to end.  
And it did. Just as Ash’s hysteria had risen to the point where he was suffocating himself just by screaming and crying, he realized that the whipping and shocking stopped. He waited a few seconds, to make sure it truly had and flinched when a hand grabbed at his neck. The noose was removed and suddenly the mask as well and Ash was left in a state of shock. He heard screaming and crying and it hurt his ears so bad. He crumpled into a ball on the ground and clenched his eyes shut, not daring to open them. Then he heard someone speaking softly. Gently. He didn’t understand what they were saying but it still eased him slightly.  
When the screaming and crying quieted as well, Ash realized it was he who had been making those noises. He was too numb to feel even the slightest bit of embarrassment. He simply laid where he was until his senses both returned, and calmed down until existing was barely manageable.  
He heard Prasad speaking softly above him and realized his head was in the man’s lap. When a hand stroked his face gently, Ash leaned into it subconsciously, his body instinctively falling into any comfort it could get.  
Ash was only partially aware when he was moved and his handcuffs were returned. He stayed on the ground as his numbness melted away. It felt like he was waking up very slowly. When he came to, he found he was near the door, his handcuffs linked to the ground, and yet long enough that there was likely enough slack to stand. Ash considered doing just that but found he was too tired to will himself to move. He simply stared dully at the door for several minutes until he spotted his old clothes exactly where they had been thrown days prior. He pulled his quaking arms beneath him and crawled to the pile, planning on putting them on until the thought of being punished for it crossed his mind. He wouldn’t even try to lie to himself, he knew he couldn’t handle more pain.  
So Ash settled where he was, blocking the door a bit, a few agitated cuts bleeding slowly. He wondered how long he was going to be here. He wasn’t even sure how many days it had been. That gave him an idea and he perked up a bit, carefully searching his clothes until he found his watch. The screen was broken, practically smashed to bits, but it seemed to still work.  
Three days had passed since he came here. It was the early afternoon of a Tuesday and he quirked his head, wondering if he could hear anyone above, but it was silent.  
Except the silence was soon broken by the distinct sound of heels clicking on the floor. Ash furrowed his brows and moved for the small crack between the door and floor, pressing his face down. He could make out the silhouette of a woman. The receptionist?!  
Ash was worried about getting in trouble but then chided himself for such a stupid thought. This was his chance!  
“Hey! Lady, can you hear me? I’m in this room!” Ash called through the door and saw the figure stop before moving for the door.  
Ash was surprised the door was not locked as the woman entered the room, eyes wide and mouth gaping before she saw Ash.  
Ash was too joyful to care that he was completely naked. He was also too weak to stand at the moment but that shouldn't be a problem.  
“Oh my God, you poor thing!” The woman cried out in horror at the sight of Ash.  
“Please, I need you to call 911, right now!” Ash told her quickly but she just stood at the door, staring at him.  
“Help me” Ash tried to shout but it hurt his throat and his voice came out very hoarse.  
“Oh no, sweetheart, I hear you loud and clear.” She replied, jumping out of her stupor.  
“I’ve been held captive by a man who works here, Prasad. Prasad Mejina or-or something like that.” Ash stared at the lady in exasperation who wasn’t moving for her phone.  
“Manjeeta.”  
Ash rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever, I don’t care what his first name is. Point is, you need to call the cops now before… Before he comes back.”  
“Just look at you, all tied up and covered in blood.” She crooned, taking his teary face in her soft hands.  
“What the- Please, I need you to help me.” Ash had begun to cry again, fear and frustration overruling any sense of shame.  
The woman hummed but said nothing, stroking his face. His eyes searched her face, looking for a hint of why she wasn’t calling for help, gaze wandering down.  
Then he noticed the collar around her throat.   
A chill coursed through his veins. He gasped and tried to push her away but she was too strong so he settled with cowering backward to get away from her. She giggled and moved forward again, and Ash countered this by moving backwards until his restraints wouldn’t allow him to go any further.  
“You-you’re with him, aren’t you?” Ash whispered.  
She tilted her head and smiled at him.  
“Please…” Ash’s voice broke and he didn’t bother trying to continue speaking. His hope had been crushed.  
“Now, what’s going on in here?”  
Terror shot through Ash as Prasad entered the room, looking inquisitively at the two on the ground. He lowered his head, not wanting to see the man’s face. He wanted to hide, he couldn’t handle another punishment.  
“I’m sorry Daddy, he just sounded so cute and kept begging.” The woman got to her feet and pressed her body into Prasad who was surprisingly an inch or two shorter. She was incredibly tall for a woman.  
“I never gave either of you permission to speak.” Prasad murmured, one hand grabbing a lock of the woman’s long and straight dark plum red hair.  
“Awe, but you’ve kept him from me for so long, and I was getting lonely and bored. Please, I’ve been good.” She pouted, her hand tracing over Prasad’s hip, dangerously close to his crotch.  
Prasad watched her carefully before he smiled and gave her a peck. “You know you’re too cute when you do that. I know you’re a good boy.”  
Ash wasn’t sure if he heard that last bit correctly and narrowed his eyes.  
Prasad looked down at him and noticed his confusion with a chuckle before turning his attention back. “You’re such a pretty fucktoy.” He praised before grabbing her hips which were barely covered by a short red sleeveless dress, clearly not meant for work in a medical setting.  
She giggled and wiggled her hips closer to him until he pushed her away.  
“He was so desperate to fuck you when you first met, Cherry. I say we let him.”  
Ash wasn’t given time to process that as Prasad quickly undid his handcuffs, moving him to the middle of the room. Luckily Prasad’s attention returned back to the woman. Cherry, apparently she was called.  
Cherry slipped her heels off and with the extra height from Prasad’s large black leather boots, they were practically the same height. Prasad came up behind Cherry and reached around her arms, rubbing his hands along her torso and flat chest. She moaned as she leaned back into him, reaching a hand behind her head to stroke his face. One hand moved down beneath her short dress while the other traced grabbed her face, tilting it to the side so he could bury his face into her neck with a groan of pleasure.  
Prasad bit her as his other hand moved beneath her dress. Until this moment, Ash had been watching, in a state of transfixed horror, but now he averted his wide eyes. He stayed silent and tried to ignore the moans and soft pants coming from Cherry’s parted lips. The two continued for a few more minutes until Prasad unzipped his pants and positioned himself behind Cherry, lifting up her dress. Ash’s eyes flashed up and they fixed themselves on Cherry’s… Penis.  
Ash felt a wave of nausea pass over him and he retched, feeling light-headed.  
“We shouldn’t leave him out, now should we?” Prasad remarked to Cherry who opened her-... His?... eyes.  
“What’re you looking at?” Cherry was puzzled and Ash responded without thinking.  
“Your dick. I thought you were a woman.”  
Prasad raised an eyebrow and Cherry looked Ash up and down. “And because I’ve got a dick, you assume I’m not a woman?” She accused and Ash flinched, regretting his words.  
“No- It’s not- I just… I was startled is all.” He sputtered, lowering his head. He had just recovered from being punished for angering Prasad an hour ago, he wanted to avoid being hurt again.  
It was quiet for a few seconds before Ash heard Cherry giggle. He looked up and saw that the apparent anger was gone, replaced with a smirk.  
“Calm down. Only his opinion matters to me.” Cherry looked back to Prasad before continuing. “Besides, I am a man.”  
Ash nodded his head, alleviated from the fear of further punishment.  
“He’s had a lot of practice with deep throating, and yet hasn’t gotten the opportunity yet to try his skills on anyone. Since he seems so interested in your dick, you can be his first.”  
Cherry clapped his hands excitedly as Ash’s stomach dropped. Prasad moved behind Ash as Cherry moved closer, holding his dick in front of Ash’s face, waiting with an eager smile.  
Ash closed his eyes before he forced himself to open his mouth. He flinched as he felt Cherry move inside and almost gagged at the mere taste alone. He much preferred the taste of silicone. He didn’t move his head at first until Cherry grabbed the hair on either side of his face and began fucking him roughly, telling him this is how he wanted it done. Tears formed in Ash’s eyes from the pain of his hair being pulled at and when it was let go, he tried to mimic the same pace. Cherry let out a stream of moans, which told him he was doing a good job. He was surprised to find that he wasn’t gagging nearly as much as he thought he would.  
Prasad watched for a few minutes before he decided he wanted to join in and began preparing Ash. Although the intrusion of a single finger wasn’t painful, he was dreading being impaled on two sides. He concentrated on Cherry, trying to get him off quickly so he wouldn’t have to bear that shame but Cherry had a lot of endurance.  
Minutes later, Ash was being fucked on either side of his body, pushed back and forth like a swing between the thrusting of the two. He wasn’t in pain, but the only thought that kept him going was hope for this to be over. His body hurt. His mind was in agony. He just wanted to be left alone to sleep.  
Prasad came with a long groan, fingers digging into Ash’s hips which had begun to bleed again from numerous cuts. Cherry was still going, although he had seemed to be enjoying himself the whole time. Ash wondered if he wasn’t doing a good enough job. He wasn’t given more time to try as Cherry moved away just as Prasad pulled himself out leaving Ash empty but relieved to be done.  
Except Prasad wasn’t done. Ash flinched as Prasad put something around his throat, realizing in alarm that it was the shock collar.  
“Please, no.” Ash tried weakly, turning to Prasad but almost collapsing from the trembling which had begun in his arms.  
Prasad ignored his pathetic cry for mercy and shocked him straight away. Ash wasn’t ready for it and exclaimed, body convulsing sharply as he fell to the ground, arms unable to hold his weight anymore. When he dared looked up, fearing what he might see, dull disbelief shook him. Prasad was going to whip him again.  
Ash was in a state of exhaustion, agony, and hopeless terror as his body further endured pain. He was shocked and whipped just as he had been earlier. His ears were ringing and his eyes couldn’t focus but he was remotely aware of Cherry standing nearby, giggling and whispering into Prasad’s ear as he inflicted pain.  
Ash could tell he was bleeding even more than earlier but didn’t look at his body. He almost wished for him to bleed just a bit more to pass out. He felt clammy, cold, and wondered if bacteria could survive in a room as cold as this. Infection would be a potentially long and painful way to go. He began to scream, first from the pain, and then he couldn’t stop, so Prasad grabbed a ball gag. Ash didn’t even try to close his mouth to stop it, he kept his mouth open, screaming, until he couldn’t.  
Ash was jolted at a new pain which stung like hell all over his body. He turned his head, eyes searching wildy for the source and found nothing in Prasad’s hand besides a spray bottle. Ash had no idea how it was causing so much pain and he groaned into his gag, daring to try and crawl a few inches away as if that would stop the onslaught of burning pain.  
Tears filled Ash’s eyes as every mark on his body which had calmed down to a dull ache fired up in response to the spray which filled the room with a sweet smell. Ash’s nose twitched and he realized the smell was of lemons. That was why it stung like a mother fucker.  
Ash was in a pathetic pile of burning skin, aching muscles, and blood which thankfully, was slowing down again. It felt like it had been hours that Prasad had begun battering Ash’s nearly broken body.  
“Exactly the kind of sight to get me hard again.” Prasad chuckled and Cherry joined in.  
Ash sunk in a deeper state of despair as he felt Prasad grab at his hips. He didn’t resist as he was repositioned onto his back this time. He was vaguely aware of Prasad entering him again, lifting up his legs and placing one over his shoulder.  
Ash closed his eyes, trying to silence the pain from his back as the open wounds were dug into the ground and rubbed raw from the steady thrusting of Prasad. He managed to finally push it aside when a warmth enveloped his cock and he gasped, eyes flying open, watching in horror as Cherry took him into his mouth. He grabbed either side of his face but saw Prasad waggle a finger at him warningly as Cherry continued with only the slightest hesitation.  
Ash’s lower lip trembled and his hands shook as he released Cherry’s hair, falling back again. Although he tried to stop his body, bolts of pleasure shot through him at Cherry’s ability to work him in his mouth. Tongue sliding skillfully across him as he took him deep without gagging in the slightest, Ash found himself getting hard… And he wasn’t too ashamed for it. The pleasure was a relief from the last few hours of terror and pain.  
When Cherry had gotten him hard, he stopped and Ash watched, curiously as Cherry stood over his torso before lowering himself, one hand wrapping around Ash’s cock. Ash gasped when he entered Cherry, hands grabbing the other man’s hips, wanting to push him off, but knowing he was not allowed to do such a thing.  
Ash fell into another haze, interrupted only by Prasad pushing Cherry off, disconnecting Ash’s cuffs from the ground, and pulling Ash to his feet to fuck him from behind while Cherry worked Ash back into him. Luckily Ash didn’t have to use his muscles too much to try and stand as he was practically wedged between the two men who let out moans, and groans, breathlessly.  
Prasad continued to thrust into Ash as he grabbed the shackles around his wrists, he was surprised when they were undone and for a second he thought about making a run for it, but quickly berated himself for such a thought. Soon after, Prasad shackled them behind Ash’s back and pulled at them. It was uncomfortable and put too much strain on his shoulders but Ash didn’t complain. He bit his tongue and tried to keep quiet even as the two other men moved faster, getting close to their end.  
When the pace was nearly unbearable, Prasad was pulling hard against the chain connecting Ash’s wrists together and he yelped into his gagged mouth as pressure increased. Ash tried to shake himself out of Prasad’s grip but was too weak to do anything other than scream as the pressure became oppressive until Ash heard a snap and even worse pain shot through his right arm. His eyes blurred in tears of pain as he cried out. Prasad and Cherry, pushed over the edge by Ash’s misery, peaked at nearly the same time, grunting as they thrust into and onto the pliable body between them.  
Streams of semen shot in front of Cherry as Ash felt the slightest indication of the same a few seconds later inside him. He was dizzy and sobbed uncontrollably until Prasad finally released his chained arms from his grip. Cherry stepped away from Ash, getting off of his somehow still-hard cock with ease and without anyone to support his weight, Ash collapsed forward onto his knees, eyes glazed. He stopped crying suddenly as a blankness filled him. He didn’t listen to Prasad or Cherry as they spoke to each other. He didn’t even notice when his restraints were removed, the gag and shock collar following.  
Ash was silent and still, void of any thoughts or feelings even as he was cleaned up a bit by Cherry who crooned at him the whole time as Prasad left the room. He didn’t dare move. He wasn’t sure if he could even if he tried. Some strange force held him where he was as he gazed at nothing, his breathing slowing even as his body trembled, in fear, cold, or both, he wasn’t sure.  
He wasn’t even aware of how much time passed with Cherry simply stroking his hair when the door to the room opened and closed, alerting him to the returned presence of Prasad.  
Ash looked to the man who was standing above him with a strange smile. He looked at Ash, eyes gleaming in pride before he spoke.  
“You’ve made it to Phase 2.”


	6. Phase 2: Broken

Ash’s eyes were facing the ground unfocused as he continued to kneel, his hands and knees on the cement which was cold, but he didn’t notice. Even the agony of having weight on his broken arm was a mere scratching in the back of his thoughts. His mind felt just as unfocused, almost as if someone else was inside his head. He kept trying to contemplate his predicament but found that his thoughts trailed away too fast for him to get anywhere. Any attempts of considering escape were quickly replaced by a visceral fear of being punished for his thoughts. It was so powerful that he found himself unable to control the whimpers which crossed his lips as he forced any subversive thoughts from his mind.  
Something touched itself to Ash’s lips which parted without prompting. When Ash became aware of this, he cautiously received the object and looked up, only to find Prasad smiling down at him. In his mouth was in fact food, tasteless mush spoon-fed slowly to him. Ash gave a small nod of appreciation before lowering his gaze.  
Seconds later, Ash flinched from a warm and wet object making contact with his upper-back. His body tensed, waiting for pain, but was pleasantly surprised when he looked over his shoulder to find Cherry kneeling with a rag in his hand. There were two buckets beside him, one filled with soapy water and the other with clear steaming water.  
Cherry dipped the rag into the soapy water and began washing Ash, gliding the rag gently across his injured back and sore muscles. Ash closed his eyes in bliss over the treatment as Prasad continued to feed him spoonfuls of the mush. His body was still in pain, residual from his last punishment, and yet a strange trust helped him relax, believing that he wouldn’t be hurt.  
Ash’s chewing slowed down and his head bobbed. He would have fallen onto his chest if Prasad hadn’t caught him in his arms. Prasad chuckled lightly as Ash jerked awake again.  
“Tired little thing.”  
Ash blinked himself awake but stayed in Prasad’s embrace, not daring to make any move that would ruin this moment of calm. He felt himself falling asleep again even as Cherry finished off the bathing with the second bucket of water which was poured carefully over Ash’s body. Once the excess soap had been washed off, Cherry moved beside Prasad who carefully detangled himself from Ash before standing. The two moved to leave and Prasad spoke to Ash.  
“Move yourself to the corner and get some rest.”  
Prasad left the room and Cherry followed, closing the door carefully behind him.  
Ash watched the door for a few seconds before turning his head to the corner Prasad had been referring to. He was already on his hands and knees but gathering the willpower to move his heavy limbs was nearly impossible. He wanted nothing more than to stay where he was and fall asleep.   
Almost nothing more. What he actually wanted most was to stay on Prasad’s good side.  
With that thought in mind, Ash began crawling shakily to his appointed area, avoiding his injured arm, driven by the idea of sleep, as well as remaining unharmed. He all but collapsed when he reached the intersection of the walls.  
Curling in on himself, shivering against the cool room made worse by the still-drying water on his skin, Ash fell into an anxious sleep.

The sound of footsteps entered Ash’s ears even in his sleep and he awoke immediately, dread pooling in his stomach as he began to shake. Despite having slept for what must have been hours, Ash seemed to live in a state of perpetual exhaustion and wished he could sleep longer. But the choice wasn’t his.  
“What a good boy you are!” Prasad entered the room, pleased, but not surprised to find Ash where he had directed him to last night.  
Ash pushed himself gingerly to his knees, keeping his bad arm above the ground and ignoring the aching muscles’ protesting. Prasad appeared to have brought nothing with him and Ash was hopeful for what that meant about today’s session. Prasad was quick to tell Ash what he wanted from him.  
“Open your mouth.”  
Ash did as he was told.  
“You’ve been so good, let’s give you some breakfast.”  
Ash perked up at that but his excitement was dashed as Prasad revealed what Ash’s ‘breakfast’ was going to be. Ash was quick to hide his disappointment as Prasad unzipped his pants and pushed his cock into Ash’s waiting mouth.   
It was still unpleasant, still uncomfortable, but now Ash had enough experience that he could zone out while adequately performing his job. In no time, Prasad was hard and grunting quietly as he thrust between his captive’s lips.  
“Your oral skill has improved tremendously.” Prasad praised without stopping.  
Ash wouldn’t have said anything even if he could. He was surprised that he was able to do this without gagging as much and it made him almost… proud?  
He wasn’t given much time to wonder about this disturbing thought as Prasad pushed himself deep into Ash’s throat as he came, forcing him to concentrate on breathing through his nose and not choking. It was a very challenging task.  
Ash cleaned Prasad off while the man ordered Cherry, who had apparently been waiting by the door, to enter. Ash was content to receive another quick cleaning, this time focused on his shredded back. He must have put some sort of ointment on it as well as Ash felt the raw pain subside gradually, for which he was grateful.  
“We’re going to play a game today.” Prasad announced as Cherry finished up.  
Ash wasn’t sure what ‘playing a game’ would entail, but Cherry was thrilled by the prospect. He clapped his hands excitedly with a squeal.  
Prasad smiled at this sign of enthusiasm before turning his attention to Ash.  
“Do you have any preference?”  
Ash cleared his throat and slowly looked up. “I don’t know any games... Sir.” He whispered hoarsely before adding “I’m sorry”  
“Your choice then.” Prasad grabbed Cherry by the neck and pulled the taller man’s back to his chest. Cherry bit his lower lip which was captured in Prasad’s own lips in a domineering kiss. When the two separated, Cherry gave Prasad a seductive smile.  
“Predator and prey.”   
Ash regretted having given up the choice of game. He hadn’t wanted to pick something which would disappoint Prasad, but now he was worried.  
Prasad grinned and released Cherry who giggled.  
Ash was given no instructions until minutes later when he and Cherry were handcuffed and blindfolded before being led outside of the room.  
“You have five minutes to hide before this wolf is coming after you.” Prasad murmured, his hand resting on the lower back of each of the other two men. “Whichever bunny is found first will be punished by choice of the other… Time starts now.”  
Ash felt Cherry begin to move away immediately but he hesitated, fearful. He could feel Prasad’s eyes on him for several seconds before he walked away. Hopefully somewhere he couldn’t see Ash’s movements.  
With a nervous gulp, Ash lifted one hand forward cautiously, testing the space directly in front of him. He patted the ground before shifting weight to it. He continued this process forward slowly, finding it difficult to move faster with his movement so restricted by the handcuffs. It was impossible to not put weight on his bad arm and he sucked in breath each time it was jostled. He was almost tempted to remove the blindfold but refrained from doing so.  
He moved across the ground steadily before his hand made contact with a wall in front of him, sliding his hand over it, he found an open doorway and shifted in front of it for a few seconds before entering. He had no idea how much time he had left but decided it would be best to try to hide in this room rather than search for another and be caught. It didn’t seem fair to him as Cherry had seen more of this building, but there was nothing he could do about it.  
Sliding his hand forward, Ash made contact with wood and lifted the hand to examine the object in front of him. It was only a foot or so tall but his hands couldn’t reach far enough to see how long it was. Ash lifted himself onto the object with some effort and moved forward cautiously, finding that it was some sort of platform with various large objects sitting on it. Pleased with this, Ash weaved his way through the objects, wanting to put as many as possible between him and the doorway.  
Ash found the other end of the platform ten or so feet away and considered getting off on that end but decided to stay where he was. He moved behind what felt like a large cardboard box and settled, breathing quietly as he strained his ears for any indication that the game had begun.  
It was completely silent and Ash bit his lip, suddenly worrying he wasn’t hidden well enough. He patted the ground around him before he found another box and tried to drag it closer to create more of a shelter. With his hands restrained, Ash wasn’t able to get his hands on the opposite sides of the box but put them around a corner, digging his fingers in to move the heavy item.  
With a rather hard pull, blinding pain shot through Ash’s arm and he jerked away. As Ash lost his balance, he realized he was falling backwards.  
Horror shot through Ash as he fell much further than a foot and landed on his left ankle with a sickening crunch as the rest of his body followed, collapsing into a pile of agony. His cry of pain echoed through the room along with the sound of his body thudding. Ash’s body was quivering as the fingers of his good arm lightly brushed against his ankle. He couldn’t feel the bond but he could tell his ankle was beginning to swell immediately as a sharp burning coursed through his body, joining the injuries across his skin and other bones.  
“Bunnies are usually much more quiet, this one must be begging to be caught. This bunny must know this wolf plans to ravish his tight small body.  
Ash covered his mouth and whimpered as tears poured past his blindfold. He was caught between agony and terror, finding it impossible to move. In the back of his pain-clouded mind, Ash knew he had to hide, but it wasn’t until he heard Prasad enter the room that he managed to even silence himself completely.  
“Here bunny, bunny, bunny.” Prasad called out teasingly.  
Ash whimpered and began to drag himself across the ground using one arm and one leg, each movement sending further pain through his body. He made it several feet before he paused, breathing heavily but trying to silence himself to listen for Prasad.  
“Found you.”  
Ash cried out in shock as Prasad whispered in his ear and tried desperately to crawl away. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore, he couldn’t handle more pain, especially not in his current state.  
However, Prasad paid no mind to his prey’s protests and snatched up a handful of Ash’s hair, yanking him back painfully.  
“None of that now, we must find the other bunny.”  
Ash whimpered pitifully, heart still racing as he worried how he was expected to follow Prasad. He wasn’t even given a moment to catch his breath as he found himself being pulled away by his hair. Prasad moved fast, without consideration and Ash was soon in a state of shock to combat his torture. He still couldn’t see and crawled after Prasad. He was forced to continually put more pressure on his two limbs which screamed in protest as Ash cried out, trying to keep up.  
It was an eternity later that Ash became aware that they had stopped moving. He didn’t even process that Prasad had found Cherry, rather he collapsed on the ground, his entire body shaking, eyes behind his blindfold wide and teary. His mind was overrun by thoughts of nothing more than pain until it suddenly went blank. Ash had passed out, much to the discontent of Prasad whose celebration of Cherry was cut short.  
Ash slowly returned to reality, finding extreme pressure in his neck as well as his blindfold gone. Dazed, he looked around unseeingly for several seconds until he became aware that he was being dragged across the ground by his hair. By the time his vision returned, after a few turns, Ash found himself back in his old room.  
The pain in his bones and muscles was too great to move as he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Ash couldn’t even control his body enough to stop it from shaking, which caused further pain to shoot through him.  
“Good job, bunny.” Prasad murmured into Cherry’s ear.  
Cherry, who was now standing without his blindfold on, put his hands on his hips triumphantly before receiving a kiss from Prasad. Once the two separated, Prasad turned his gaze to Ash who stared up at him with lifeless eyes.  
“This bunny here needs to be punished.”  
Ash flinched and waited anxiously as Cherry whispered mischievously in Prasad’s ear. Dread filled him further as a grin slowly spread over Prasad’s face until he looked at Cherry.  
“My, what a deviant slut you are.” He chuckled, making Cherry giggle, biting his lower lip.  
Ash laid where he was as the two left the room. Someone in the back of his mind was screaming at him to get out of there, but he had no intention of doing so. He wasn’t sure if he could have even if he was in full health. He wanted to be left alone to sleep but knew he had a lot in for him before he would be given that luxury.  
When Prasad returned, Ash could see he was carrying many items in a large black container but he was unable to make out any of the items specifically as Cherry crossed the floor, blocking his view. Ash looked up at Cherry, lower lip trembling subconsciously, but the other man didn’t hesitate to crouch down, looping his arms under Ash’s armpits. He was lifted without warning and Ash wailed as he was lifted to his feet and jostled limpingly towards Prasad.  
Both of Ash’s hands were grabbed and rope was coiled around either wrist before they were lifted wide towards the ceiling. Ash began crying immediately, breathing rapidly between small shrieks as his arm was forced up. He balanced on one leg to save his ankle which was painfully swollen.  
He didn’t think it would get worse but was proven worse as he recognized the next item Prasad pulled out. It was the device he had used to keep Ash’s legs spread. Ash blubbered unintelligible pleas in protest which were cut off by a scream of reverberating agony as Prasad wrapped a restraint tightly around Ash’s bad ankle without hesitation.  
Ash was sobbing as his legs were spread, connected to the device. He didn’t care that this position left him more vulnerable, all he could focus on was the pain it caused him.  
“Sweetie, open up.” Ash blinked and saw Cherry to his side, holding the dildo gag from days ago. He didn’t even try to stop it as it entered his mouth, filling it uncomfortably. Compared to his other pains, this was a relief.  
There was no way to keep the weight off his leg or to relax his arm in this position and Ash was having a hard time breathing. This soon became worse as he felt something prod at his ass. He was quickly loosened with Prasad’s fingers before the man removed them and gestured behind Ash.  
“You’re first.”  
Cherry pressed his lips to Ash’s neck as his arms snaked around his waist to grab his hips before he positioned himself and pressed inside of Ash. Although the pain was minute, especially in comparison to the symphony of other pains Ash was experiencing, he still whimpered in his gag. Ash could feel Cherry’s lips twist into a smirk as he began thrusting slowly, going deeper each time.  
Ash closed his eyes, wondering if there was anything he could do to make this end sooner. His body seemed to know what was needed and he began pushing his own hips back in time with Cherry’s thrusts until the sound of skin slapping hard against skin filled the cold room.  
“He’s just begging for more!” Cherry laughed breathlessly, moving his hands to Ash’s hips for more control.  
“Let’s give him more then.” Prasad drew nearer as Cherry slowed down.  
Ash wasn’t sure what was meant by that until Prasad was practically chest-to-chest with him, unzipping his leather pants. Cherry stopped moving while practically balls-deep in Ash who hissed as Prasad began pushing his way inside. His protests became more pronounced the further Prasad went as Ash felt himself being stretched painfully wide. It was as if there was a knife inside him and he wouldn’t have been surprised to find that he was bleeding.  
Unknown to Ash, his protests were in fact accomplishing the exact opposite of what he wanted. With each muffled cry and whimper, Prasad found himself more aroused and moved faster than he would have otherwise.  
Ash’s eyes were snapped shut, not daring to watch Prasad as the monster made his way in completely, groaning at the sensation. Slowly, Cherry began moving again and Ash wanted to vomit. Prasad leaned over Ash’s shoulder to kiss Cherry briefly before he began moving as well.  
Ash was pressed tight between the two as they picked up pace, groans and moans slipping past their lips as they pistoned their hips upward into their tied up victim.  
Once Cherry had gotten back to the fast pace he had achieved earlier, Ash felt his hands move from his hips, up his chest slowly until they reached his neck. Prasad then claimed Ash’s hips, picking up a rough pace which jolted Ash’s body further.  
Cherry’s sharp nails trailed along the center of Ash’s neck before they made it underneath his jaw. He lifted his head to try and get away but all this did was further expose his neck. Cherry grabbed Ash’s hair with one hand and pulled it down to keep him where he was while the other hand wrapped around his throat.  
Ash found it challenging to breathe in this position and wiggled his body just a bit to try and escape but all that did was make him take the two men even deeper inside him. He gagged suddenly and tried to right his head but Cherry was relentless, holding him tight in his position. Ash choked hard and began coughing but was still given no relief. In fact, Cherry tightened his grip around Ash’s throat as he and Prasad took up an unbearable pace.  
Finally, Ash recovered from the choking but was feeling light-headed and needed more air. At the same time, Cherry and Prasad were getting close to finishing. In order to get a better grip, Cherry suddenly released Ash’s hair and he was given a moment of relief as he lifted his head, only to find that both of Cherry’s hands were now wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air completely.  
Ash’s eyes widened and tried to move but that only made Cherry tighten his grip further. Ash’s head began to hurt as his lungs burned, desperate for air. His hands quivered as his heart began beating faster, trying to get oxygen through his body only to find there was none. His body began convulsing in an attempt to escape but he was held firm between the thrusts of the men on either side of his body.  
Ash struggled for several seconds before he found that he no longer had the strength to move. He duly noticed he didn’t feel any pain, but just as fast realized he could barely see. His vision was blurry, dark, and unfocused as he could distantly make out the sounds of Cherry and Prasad groaning together, on the verge of climaxing.  
Ash waited for the peak, but his desperation to breathe was replaced by a realization that maybe this was his only way to escape. Perhaps all he needed to do was embrace the impending sleep and he would be free. His chance of permanent relief. His liberation from pain and misery  
With an imperceptible sigh, Ash’s body went limp and his consciousness slipped away.


	7. 3

Ash’s chest heaved forward as he gasped into wakefulness, eyes bugging and arms reaching out in front of him, shaking hard. His heart was racing and he felt panic, for what, he wasn’t sure. Almost immediately after opening his eyes, Ash was forced to close them against the blinding lights in whatever room he was in. He continued to push air into his lungs as he fought for his senses to return. As his ability to breathe returned, so did his memories and he found himself reliving his last punishment. Shuddering, Ash lifted his right arm to his neck, feeling the skin carefully, surprised to find it didn’t hurt.  
As the sound of his own heartbeat and gasping faded along with the ringing in his ears, Ash realized someone was speaking to him. He couldn’t make out the words and didn’t dare open his eyes as they attempted to adjust to the light, but whoever was speaking did so slowly and quietly. Ash focused on the sound and as his hearing improved, he squinted his eyes open into slits.  
It wasn’t much later that he realized the man speaking to him was Prasad, and Ash cringed away, folding his arms around himself in comfort. His breathing began to pick up but almost immediately stilled when he realized he was somewhere new.  
The disturbingly-familiar gray cement floor, walls, and ceiling were gone, replaced by clean white tiles. The room was void of any tools intended for torture or sex, rather, they were tools of a doctor. Ash furrowed his eyebrows, looking around the room to try to understand why he was here, when he remembered Prasad was in front of him. Ash jerked his head to watch what the man was planning.  
Oddly enough, he was no longer wearing his normal leather pants, boots, and corded accessories, rather, he was wearing scrubs. He was also staring down at Ash with genuine-looking concern in his eyes.  
“Can you hear me Ash?” He questioned, softly.  
Ash flinched and lowered his eyes, feeling fully conscious, and yet his strange circumstances left him feeling as if he was in a trance. It was even more bizarre to him when he looked down and realized he was wearing clothes. The clothes which had been torn from him in what felt like another life.  
“You’re waking up, I need you to stay calm.”  
Ash didn’t process those words. He was lying on his back but pushed himself up, trying to scramble away, only to fall off the examination table he had been on. He prepared for agony but never fully fell as arms caught him. He looked up, finding Cherry peering down at him.  
“You’re alright there, just try to slow down. Let me help you to your feet.” Cherry told Ash before lifting him up.  
He gritted his teeth, waiting for weight to be added to his broken ankle but was shocked when he was standing completely on his own, without even the slightest bit of pain. Ash whirled around, almost losing his balance and backed into the corner of the room to keep Prasad and Cherry in his sights. He was incredibly scared and confused, wanting answers, but not daring to ask for them.  
“Ash, I need you to look at me.” Prasad spoke firmly but calmly and Ash found himself obeying instantly.  
Prasad had stayed where he was and motioned for Cherry to step back.  
“You’ve woken up. You were only out for a few minutes. Do you understand?”  
Ash’s face contorted slightly. He didn’t believe the man. He must have been out for weeks for his body to feel as good as it did. Fully healed, minus a bit of soreness.  
“You reacted quite strong to the experiment. If you feel you need to do so, you are welcome to return home and rest for the day.”  
Ash stared at Prasad. What did he mean by ‘return home’?  
He shifted, finding no pain in his legs, not even where his previously cut-up skin made contact with the tight fabric of his jeans. He also realized that he was able to move his arm. He looked up at Prasad in astonishment.  
… What was going on?  
Ash swallowed before speaking. “Wha… What day is it?”  
Prasad nodded sympathetically. “I understand you might be quite confused, however it is still Saturday. You came here on referral to a paid human trial. Does any of this sound familiar?”  
Ash stared blankly until the words sent a flash through him. That’s right, his friend had found a website which listed opportunities to make quick cash. This one had had the least amount of information, but the money was good, and Ash had signed up immediately.  
The more Ash thought about it, the more he considered the idea that he had passed out and had a crazy nightmare. His experiences were vivid and horrifying- perhaps too horrifying to have actually occurred? Things like what went through his mind didn’t happen in real life.  
Ash noticed that along with his clothing, his watch had been returned to his possession and he checked the time. 0748. He had only been here for less than an hour. It had been a dream.  
Ash felt encouraged enough to manage a smile of relief, one which Prasad returned.  
“Do you think you will be safe to drive?”  
Ash blinked a few times, patting his pockets to find his keys and nodded. “I’ll be fine.”  
“Are our plans still a go?” Cherry asked playfully and Ash hesitated.  
He still felt uncomfortable in… her?... her presence. Any original attraction was gone and he just really wanted to get out of this place.  
“He needs to go home dear. I wouldn’t recommend any alcohol consumption for a few more days.”  
Cherry pouted but didn’t push it any further and Ash didn’t argue, grateful that Prasad had said something.  
There was another moment of awkward silence before Ash muttered. “I. Uh- should probably head out then?”  
Prasad nodded. “Of course.” and gestured for Ash to leave the room first as Cherry opened the door for the two.  
Ash stepped forward and found that the soreness in his body was a bit stronger than he originally assumed, particularly in his throat and rear. He bit his lip in worry before shaking his head and pushing the pain aside. It was just in his head. His mind making up pain from his nightmares.  
The three made their way to the front of the building and Ash was excited to walk out of the doors. Although everything he had experienced wasn’t real, he was instinctively thrilled at the sight of his freedom. He left after exchanging quick and quiet goodbyes to the other two who stood in the doorway. He didn’t look back, but chills coursed down his spine as he made out the words murmured quietly from Prasad to Cherry.  
“Looks like our bunny made it to phase three.”

Thanks for reading! If you are interested, please check out my new story, Property to Handle. <3


	8. 3

Ash’s chest heaved forward as he gasped into wakefulness, eyes bugging and arms reaching out in front of him, shaking hard. His heart was racing and he felt panic, for what, he wasn’t sure. Almost immediately after opening his eyes, Ash was forced to close them against the blinding lights in whatever room he was in. He continued to push air into his lungs as he fought for his senses to return. As his ability to breathe returned, so did his memories and he found himself reliving his last punishment. Shuddering, Ash lifted his right arm to his neck, feeling the skin carefully, surprised to find it didn’t hurt.  
As the sound of his own heartbeat and gasping faded along with the ringing in his ears, Ash realized someone was speaking to him. He couldn’t make out the words and didn’t dare open his eyes as they attempted to adjust to the light, but whoever was speaking did so slowly and quietly. Ash focused on the sound and as his hearing improved, he squinted his eyes open into slits.  
It wasn’t much later that he realized the man speaking to him was Prasad, and Ash cringed away, folding his arms around himself in comfort. His breathing began to pick up but almost immediately stilled when he realized he was somewhere new.  
The disturbingly-familiar gray cement floor, walls, and ceiling were gone, replaced by clean white tiles. The room was void of any tools intended for torture or sex, rather, they were tools of a doctor. Ash furrowed his eyebrows, looking around the room to try to understand why he was here, when he remembered Prasad was in front of him. Ash jerked his head to watch what the man was planning.  
Oddly enough, he was no longer wearing his normal leather pants, boots, and corded accessories, rather, he was wearing scrubs. He was also staring down at Ash with genuine-looking concern in his eyes.  
“Can you hear me Ash?” He questioned, softly.  
Ash flinched and lowered his eyes, feeling fully conscious, and yet his strange circumstances left him feeling as if he was in a trance. It was even more bizarre to him when he looked down and realized he was wearing clothes. The clothes which had been torn from him in what felt like another life.  
“You’re waking up, I need you to stay calm.”  
Ash didn’t process those words. He was lying on his back but pushed himself up, trying to scramble away, only to fall off the examination table he had been on. He prepared for agony but never fully fell as arms caught him. He looked up, finding Cherry peering down at him.  
“You’re alright there, just try to slow down. Let me help you to your feet.” Cherry told Ash before lifting him up.  
He gritted his teeth, waiting for weight to be added to his broken ankle but was shocked when he was standing completely on his own, without even the slightest bit of pain. Ash whirled around, almost losing his balance and backed into the corner of the room to keep Prasad and Cherry in his sights. He was incredibly scared and confused, wanting answers, but not daring to ask for them.  
“Ash, I need you to look at me.” Prasad spoke firmly but calmly and Ash found himself obeying instantly.  
Prasad had stayed where he was and motioned for Cherry to step back.  
“You’ve woken up. You were only out for a few minutes. Do you understand?”  
Ash’s face contorted slightly. He didn’t believe the man. He must have been out for weeks for his body to feel as good as it did. Fully healed, minus a bit of soreness.  
“You reacted quite strong to the experiment. If you feel you need to do so, you are welcome to return home and rest for the day.”  
Ash stared at Prasad. What did he mean by ‘return home’?  
He shifted, finding no pain in his legs, not even where his previously cut-up skin made contact with the tight fabric of his jeans. He also realized that he was able to move his arm. He looked up at Prasad in astonishment.  
… What was going on?  
Ash swallowed before speaking. “Wha… What day is it?”  
Prasad nodded sympathetically. “I understand you might be quite confused, however it is still Saturday. You came here on referral to a paid human trial. Does any of this sound familiar?”  
Ash stared blankly until the words sent a flash through him. That’s right, his friend had found a website which listed opportunities to make quick cash. This one had had the least amount of information, but the money was good, and Ash had signed up immediately.  
The more Ash thought about it, the more he considered the idea that he had passed out and had a crazy nightmare. His experiences were vivid and horrifying- perhaps too horrifying to have actually occurred? Things like what went through his mind didn’t happen in real life.  
Ash noticed that along with his clothing, his watch had been returned to his possession and he checked the time. 0748. He had only been here for less than an hour. It had been a dream.  
Ash felt encouraged enough to manage a smile of relief, one which Prasad returned.  
“Do you think you will be safe to drive?”  
Ash blinked a few times, patting his pockets to find his keys and nodded. “I’ll be fine.”  
“Are our plans still a go?” Cherry asked playfully and Ash hesitated.  
He still felt uncomfortable in… her?... her presence. Any original attraction was gone and he just really wanted to get out of this place.  
“He needs to go home dear. I wouldn’t recommend any alcohol consumption for a few more days.”  
Cherry pouted but didn’t push it any further and Ash didn’t argue, grateful that Prasad had said something.  
There was another moment of awkward silence before Ash muttered. “I. Uh- should probably head out then?”  
Prasad nodded. “Of course.” and gestured for Ash to leave the room first as Cherry opened the door for the two.  
Ash stepped forward and found that the soreness in his body was a bit stronger than he originally assumed, particularly in his throat and rear. He bit his lip in worry before shaking his head and pushing the pain aside. It was just in his head. His mind making up pain from his nightmares.  
The three made their way to the front of the building and Ash was excited to walk out of the doors. Although everything he had experienced wasn’t real, he was instinctively thrilled at the sight of his freedom. He left after exchanging quick and quiet goodbyes to the other two who stood in the doorway. He didn’t look back, but chills coursed down his spine as he made out the words murmured quietly from Prasad to Cherry.  
“Looks like our bunny made it to phase three.”

Thanks for reading! If you are interested, please check out my new story, Property to Handle. <3


End file.
